Descendiente de la oscuridad
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: Hanji se cruza con Levi, un vampiro que se obsesiona con el bello cuerpo de la joven. Para salvar su vida, Hanji le propone un trato: será su esclava durante dos semanas si él acepta no beber su sangre. Pronto se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error, ya que el apetito por la violencia y el sexo de Levi es aún mayor que su sed de sangre
1. El encuentro

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptacion de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama**, otros solo estan por estar xD y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hanji cruzó las piernas y giró despacio la copa entre los dedos de su mano, perfectamente consciente de que era su tercer vino blanco desde la cena. No debía darle tanta importancia, se dijo a sí misma dando otro sorbo. Suspiró. Mejor prestar atención a algo menos tóxico que el vino del lugar.

Volvió a la lectura del _The Philadelphia Inquirer _a la luz de las lámparas de aceite del café, incapaz de leer una palabra. No es que importara; había leído aquel periódico de la semana anterior justo después de embarcar en el avión hacia París y luego otra vez más, durante el vuelo a Burdeos. Pero era un recuerdo de casa. Los sentimientos, unos reconfortantes y otros dolorosos, luchaban en su interior; no podía prestar atención. Bebió otro poco más y trató de olvidar el disgusto que también se había traído del otro lado del océano.

La terraza del pequeño café estaba en _Les Allées de Tourny_, una de las calles más importantes de la parte antigua de la ciudad de Burdeos, frente al teatro _Le Grand Théâtre_. Hanji contempló detalladamente aquella fachada clásica. El teatro se mencionaba en la guía turística como modelo del viejo Teatro de la Ópera de París. El inmenso pórtico de columnas, coronado por doce estatuas de musas y gracias que representaban los doce meses del año, era impresionante. Incluso resultaba casi mágico, iluminado contra el impenetrable negro del cielo nocturno. Al menos quedaba algo de belleza y de magia en el mundo, pensó Hanji. Aunque no precisamente en el suyo.

Se preguntó si representarían alguna ópera o alguna obra de teatro, y decidió comprobarlo al día siguiente. Quizá _La Traviata_. Sí, aquella en la que una mujer era rechazada y moría de amor. Hanji terminó el vino.

— _Pardon, mademoiselle. Vous permettez? _

Levantó la vista. Había un hombre elegantemente vestido de pie, ante su mesa.

— _Je ne parle pas francais _— contestó Hanji con la única frase completa que sabía en francés.

— Le preguntaba si puedo compartir su mesa.

Manejaba el inglés de un modo impecable, y el tono de voz demostraba seguridad, pero su rostro era lo suficientemente arrogante como para resultar irritante.

Era una molestia. La única razón por la que había viajado hasta un lugar tan alejado de las rutas turísticas habituales era para evitar cualquier encuentro casual.

— Lo siento, preferiría estar sola.

— Lo comprendo — contestó él sin moverse lo más mínimo y sin dejar de observarla.

Estaba incómoda, pero siguió leyendo.

— El café está lleno, no quedan mesas.

Hanji alzó la vista una vez más. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, excepto la que quedaba en su mesa. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia él. Seguro que a Lemus le habría parecido guapo, pensó. Su cabello hacía juego con la chaqueta de cuero a la última moda: negro total. Su tez era pálida. Por un instante, quizá por la oscuridad reinante tras él, Hanji tuvo una visión peculiar, una extraña mezcla de imagen en dos dimensiones, superpuesta a la de la realidad. Como en las postales turísticas, en las que dos efigies unen sus rostros y sus manos para la foto. El rasgo más sobresaliente de aquel hombre eran los ojos grises. Parecían de humo, con aquel color inquietante e intenso, a pesar de la escasa luz. Sin duda, aquella combinación de rasgos le habría parecido interesante un año antes.

— Siéntese — accedió Hanji al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

— _Merci_, es usted muy amable.

Hanji trató de reanudar la lectura, pero el hecho de que hubiera otra persona en su mesa le hacía sentir que su espacio vital había sido invadido. Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, así que desvió la vista, dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre el regazo, y observó la escena típicamente francesa que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Todo el mundo parecía conocerse de vista, como ocurre en los pueblos pequeños. Las motocicletas adelantaban a los coches haciendo eses. Muchos conductores eran jóvenes, llevaban chaqueta de cuero y ropa informal, y se gritaban unos a otros. Las aceras bullían de vida: gente con bolsas de papel del supermercado, de las que sobresalían _baguettes _o verdura; hombres y mujeres con maletín de ejecutivo, con bolsas de plástico con la comida; parejas bien agarraditas, vestidas para salir de noche. Resultaba interesante, aunque solo fuera porque, para ella, era una novedad. Pero a esas alturas había oído a otros turistas hablar de Burdeos, y sustituir el nombre _Bordeaux _por la palabra _boredom_*. Ella misma había aterrizado allí bastante aburrida. Y sospechaba que no se quedaría mucho tiempo.

— Usted es de los Estados Unidos. La delata el acento.

Hanji se giró hacia su molesto acompañante. La miraba fijamente, aunque con una expresión de indiferencia.

— ¿Del Medio Oeste, de la Costa Este, o ha vivido en ambos lugares?

— Casi, de Filadelfia.

— Pero no nació allí.

El camarero dejó una enorme copa de vino tinto delante de su inoportuno acompañante, que le tendió un billete de diez francos. Luego él tomó la copa, olió su contenido y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

— Un país interesante. Lo conozco, y me defiendo bastante bien en inglés — continuó él, guardándose el cambio — No tiene la larga tradición de Francia, por supuesto, pero lo que le falta de historia lo suple con su novedad.

— Es probable — contestó Hanji, desviando la vista.

— Me llamo Levi. ¿Y tú?

Hanji lo miró. Él giraba la copa, dando vueltas al vino que, por un instante, desbordó por un lado y goteó. Su rostro reflejaba una elegante mezcla de indiferencia, indolente curiosidad y una pizca de condescendencia.

— Mira, no tengo ganas de conversación. En serio, quiero estar sola.

— Como quieras.

Suponía que se había sentido insultado, pero ese era problema suyo. Desvió la vista una vez más, pero entonces él dijo inmediatamente:

— No vienen muchas mujeres solas a Burdeos en esta época del año, y mucho menos mujeres bellas. Me encantan las mujeres bellas de caderas estrechas, pechos y traseros firmes, cabellos castaños, ojos marrones como...

Hanji suspiró, esbozó un gesto antipático, recogió su bolso y se marchó precipitadamente.

**...**

Era el mes de abril, pero hacía el suficiente calor como para llevar solo una chaqueta ligera por la noche. Decidió dar un paseo a lo largo del río antes de irse a dormir. No estaba cansada, y quería pensar.

El agua del Garona estaba turbia. Según le habían contado en una visita guiada por la ciudad, se debía a que el agua del deshielo, que ese año había sido abundante, bajaba mezclada con barro desde las montañas del noroeste en dirección al Atlántico. Hanji paseó a lo largo del camino empedrado de la orilla izquierda del río. De día, los peatones y los vehículos cargaban el ambiente con una cacofonía de ruidos enervante. De noche, en cambio, la oscuridad se adueñaba de aquellos muelles. La tranquilizaba el chapoteo de las gruesas cuerdas sobre el río, atadas a los bolardos a los que se amarraban los cargueros. La más fina luna nueva destacaba sobre el negro del cielo allá arriba, sobre su cabeza. En aquel lugar había calma, paz; nadie interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Lo cierto era que todo parecía sacado de un melodrama. En ese momento por fin, mirando atrás, Hanji comprendía que debía haberse dado cuenta desde el principio de que Lemus le sería infiel. Una tras otra habían ido apareciendo las pistas, como las luces en el cine que, poco a poco, se encienden cuando acaba la película: todo el mundo sabe cuándo va a terminar. Y, como suele decirse, ella era la última en enterarse, se dijo Hanji, consciente de su propia amargura.

Oyó un ruido y se giró. El camino estaba desierto.

— ¡Qué nervios!

Eso era lo que ocurría cuando uno estaba acostumbrado a ir en pareja: le daba miedo la soledad. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Más aún: quería estar sola. A pesar de haber transcurrido todo un año, le seguía dando miedo cualquier compromiso. Por eso se había marchado. Por eso había viajado a un país del que no conocía ni la lengua. Pero, por desolador que resultara un divorcio, la angustiosa soledad era peor. No obstante, lo soportaría, se dijo. De día y de noche, hasta que la soledad se convirtiera en una amiga; Hanji se negaba a separarse de ese sentimiento, al que consideraba un aliado.

Otra vez oyó el mismo ruido. Era como si alguien diese una patada casualmente a una piedra al andar.

Hanji se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. El camino seguía vacío, el muelle estaba tranquilo. Ante ella se abría un pequeño túnel sin iluminar; era el _Pont de Pierre_, un antiguo puente de piedra de cuatro carriles construido en la época de Napoleón. Estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, uniendo las dos orillas, e impedía a los barcos grandes seguir navegando río arriba.

Hanji pensó en la posibilidad de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la calle principal; podía verla desde allí, pero aún no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al mundo real. Además no había nadie, se repitió en silencio a sí misma. El túnel estaba vacío, podía ver el otro lado. Probablemente se tratara de un simple gato.

El camino se internó más y más en la oscuridad. El sonido de las olas, chocando contra las rocas y las barreras de madera, retumbaba en las paredes del túnel. También se oía el eco de sus tacones sobre la piedra mojada al andar. En cambio el ruido del tráfico sobre el puente se debilitaba cada vez más.

De pronto oyó un crujido.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — gritó Hanji.

De inmediato comprendió que, aunque hubiera alguien, probablemente no la entendería. Hanji se volvió. La oscuridad la envolvía y, un poco más adelante, la luz de la luna alumbraba el camino.

Estaba en medio del túnel, tan cerca de un extremo como del otro. Vaciló, pero finalmente dio un paso adelante. Sonó como si alguien la siguiera. Luego se hizo el silencio.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a retumbarle en los oídos. Sentía una especie de presión en los pulmones, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la espalda y la nuca agarrotadas, y estaba sudando.

Hanji dio un segundo paso adelante, pero de nuevo oyó el eco de una pisada casi al unísono con la suya. Se detenía justo unos segundos después de que lo hiciera ella. Entonces echó a correr hacia el final del túnel sin dejar de mirar atrás.

¡Zas! Había chocado contra un objeto sólido, y gritó. Giró la cabeza y vio el rostro del hombre del café.

— ¡Tú! — dijo ella, tan enfadada como aterrada, mientras daba un paso atrás y se apartaba de él.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la observó. Su rostro le pareció más delgado que en el café; parecía como si estuviera hambriento. Y a pesar que era mas bajito que ella, irradiaba una fuerza y fiereza tal que Hanji tuvo que tranquilizarse para añadir:

— ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para seguirme? Voy a tener que llamar a la policía.

Los labios de él se curvaron, esbozando una sonrisa que no tenía nada de divertida. No dijo nada. Furiosa, Hanji trató de pasar por delante, clavándole el codo. Él la agarró del brazo.

— ¡Suéltame o gritaré! — advirtió ella.

— Adelante, si lo que te gusta es el eco, grita. A mí, desde luego, me encanta. Pero no te engañes, no creas que nadie va a oírte. Y aunque te oyeran, nadie te ayudaría.

Hanji se soltó el brazo con un gesto brusco que lanzó el bolso por los aires y al mismo tiempo, trató de darle una patada en la ingle. Él sonrió, esta vez con ojos chispeantes, disfrutando sin duda al verla indefensa y atemorizada. Abrió la boca solo un instante, lo suficiente como para que Hanji recordara vagamente haber visto algo extraño en él. Y la cerró sin decir nada. De nuevo Hanji se puso tensa y una ola de terror la embargó.

— ¿_Qu´y a-t-il? _— dijo él casi en su oído, con una voz profundamente masculina.

— ¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdenme! — gritó Hanji.

Súbitamente su asaltante la empujó, apartándola de sí. Hanji tropezó, giró por los aires y acabó en el suelo boca abajo.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando a que él la agrediera. Pero en lugar de ello oyó ruidos de lucha y cuando se volvió, vio a un hombre mayor, de al menos sesenta años, tratando de quitarle de encima a su agresor.

Hanji se puso en pie y comenzó a gritar y a mover las manos frenéticamente con la esperanza de llamar la atención de alguno de los conductores de los numerosos coches que abarrotaban el puente sobre sus cabezas. Pero el muelle estaba tan mal iluminado, que era imposible que la vieran, y el ruido del tráfico ahogaba sus gritos.

El hombre mayor no era rival para un agresor tan joven. Tenía que ayudarlo. Hanji le dio un puñetazo en la espalda al asaltante, y después comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez con el bolso en la cabeza. Estaban luchando los tres cuando, de pronto, ella oyó al hombre mayor soltar un grito y tambalearse.

Hanji se quedó helada. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. En medio de aquel escalofriante silencio, el hombre que se había presentado a sí mismo en el café con el nombre de Levi sostuvo al otro de pie, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y descubrió su cuello. El rostro de Levi, pálido y de expresión intensa, pareció surgir de entre la oscuridad. Cuando abrió la boca, un rayo de luz brilló, reflejándose en sus largos dientes incisivos.

De pronto sus labios se abalanzaron sobre aquel cuello desnudo en un beso que resultó casi erótico. Y, justo en ese instante, sus ojos se fijaron intensamente en los de Hanji. Era como si un rayo láser los conectara. Ella no podía apartar la vista.

Instintivamente Hanji cerró los ojos, pero estaba tan hipnotizada por los sonidos de succión y tan aterrorizada, que era incapaz de moverse. Su instinto de supervivencia, no obstante, debió alertarse por fin, porque fue consciente de que daba un paso atrás.

Cuando por fin se encontró a la suficiente distancia como para sentirse relativamente a salvo, se giró y echó a correr hacia la calle.

**...**

— _Mademoiselle _Zoe, descríbame otra vez a su asaltante, si no le importa — rogó el inspector Hannes mientras, con un movimiento automático, alargaba ágilmente un brazo para alcanzar un bloc de notas.

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde el asesinato, y durante ese lapso de tiempo se habían encendido las farolas de la ciudad, la policía había examinado y fotografiado el cadáver desde todos los ángulos, el área del crimen se había ido llenando de policías, periodistas y curiosos, y Hanji había respondido al menos diez veces a la misma pregunta. Su estado de ánimo había ido oscilado entre el miedo y la tristeza, pasando por la depresión, hasta acabar apoderándose de ella un ensordecedor e insensible aturdimiento.

— Escuche, le he contado qué aspecto tenía y lo que ocurrió. ¿Puedo volver ya al hotel? Estoy destrozada.

— Una vez más, _mademoiselle_.

Hanji suspiró. Tenía los nervios de punta. Y no solo por el hecho de haber estado a punto de morir. Aquel hombre estaba muerto, y ella seguía viva solo por eso. Sospechaba que el sentimiento de culpabilidad la perseguiría durante mucho tiempo, junto con la imagen del bestial asesino. No obstante, en ese momento solo quería volver al hotel y estar sola.

— Era bajo, debía medir un metro sesenta, creo, cuerpo atlético. Cabello negro, ojos grises. Tez pálida. Dientes largos. Llevaba chaqueta y pantalón oscuros... de cuero. Camisa oscura y zapatos caros. Ya sabe, todo a la última moda. Calculo que debía de tener unos cinco años más que yo, quizá veintiocho o treinta, y hablaba francés e inglés. Me dijo que se llamaba Levi.

— ¿Algún rasgo en particular a destacar?

— Ya le he dicho que no le presté demasiada atención.

— Pero estuvo sentada con él quince minutos en un café, ¿no?

— Más bien cinco. Y ya se lo he dicho, estaba leyendo. Le dejé que se sentara en mi mesa porque no había más sitio.

El inspector, alto, delgado y vestido con una chaqueta desastrosa, siguió tomando notas y fumando un cigarrillo detrás de otro. Hanji tenía la sensación de que aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo, de que tomaba notas de una manera puramente rutinaria, porque era su obligación. No la estaba tomando muy en serio.

— ¿Y por qué salió sola, de paseo, tan tarde?

— No podía dormir. Hacía una noche muy agradable.

— ¿Suele salir a pasear sola de noche?

— A veces.

— ¿Por muelles peligrosos?

— No sabía que era peligroso, se supone que es una ciudad segura. O, al menos, eso me dijeron durante la visita guiada.

— Dígame, _mademoiselle _Zoe, ¿a qué ha venido a Burdeos? — continuó preguntando el inspector, impaciente.

Hanji se movió inquieta en la silla. No tenía intención de contarle su vida.

— Estoy de vacaciones.

— ¿En esta época del año? Casi todos los turistas vienen en verano, cuando hace buen tiempo, o en otoño, durante la recogida de la uva.

— Él vino no me vuelve loca.

— ¿Y vio a ese hombre llamado Levi asaltar al fiambre? — siguió preguntando el inspector, suspirando.

— Sí, ya se lo he contado. Se inclinó sobre el hombre mayor, le hizo echar la cabeza atrás, quizá le rompiera la nuca o la espina dorsal, y entonces...

— ¿Se da cuenta,_ mademoiselle_, de la fuerza que hay que tener para romperle la espina dorsal a una persona solo con las manos?

— Me doy cuenta. Estaba oscuro. Le estoy contando lo que recuerdo.

— Siga.

— Y entonces, el hombre, el "fiambre" como usted lo llama, se quedó mudo.

— ¿Es que había hablado justo antes de echar la cabeza atrás?

— No... No estoy segura. Fue todo tan rápido... Creo que para entonces estaba muerto.

— ¿Y si le digo que ni el cuello ni la espina dorsal del fiambre están rotos?

Hanji se quedó mirando al inspector por unos segundos, y luego contestó:

— No he dicho que se los rompiera, he dicho solo que quizá lo hiciera.

El policía suspiró y se pasó una mano nerviosamente por los cabellos mientras Hanji añadía:

— Entonces el asesino abrió la boca y mordió al fiambre en el cuello, como si fuera un animal, sin dejar de mirarme durante todo el tiempo.

Solo de recordarlo se echaba a temblar. El inspector dejó el bloc de notas.

— Dígame, _mademoiselle_, ¿ha ido últimamente al cine?

— ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar, inspector?

— Solo me preguntaba si ha visto alguna película últimamente. _Du cinéma fantastique_, por ejemplo.

— Mire, ya sé que suena a Drácula, pero es lo que vi. No voy a mentir. Lo vi morder al hombre mayor en el cuello. De eso estoy segura. No sé si le sacó sangre o qué. Yo solo sé lo que le digo.

El inspector Hannes volvió a suspirar, metió el bloc de notas dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y encendió otro cigarrillo que, inmediatamente, tiró al suelo y pisó con el pie. Luego, con un gesto casi de cansancio, la agarró del brazo y añadió:

— Muy bien, _mademoiselle_. Uno de mis agentes la acompañará a su hotel. Por supuesto, no debe abandonar la ciudad. Tendrá que volver a comisaría para firmar la declaración. Y puede que tenga que hacerle más preguntas.

El inspector la guió hasta un coche de policía y le abrió la puerta. Y mientras ella entraba, añadió:

— ¡Ah!, y una advertencia. El asesino la conoce, así que puede que esté en peligro. Voy a poner un policía muy cerca de usted.

— Quiere decir que estoy bajo vigilancia.

— Es para su protección. Y, por favor, _mademoiselle_, no vuelva a salir de paseo sola por la noche.

El inspector cerró la puerta del coche y el conductor arrancó.

* * *

*****Juego de palabras entre Bordeaux y boredom, aburrimiento en inglés.

_Je ne parle pas francais: _no hablo francés

¿_Qu´y a-t-il?: _¿que es?


	2. Melancolía y Caza

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptacion de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama**, otros solo estan por estar xD y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente la Policía volvió a interrogar a Hanji para aclarar ciertos detalles. Se presentaron en persona en el hotel, y luego la llamaron varias veces por teléfono. El inspector Hannes, en particular, parecía cada vez más escéptico y deseoso de olvidar el caso. La mantenía en la ignorancia, le hacía miles de preguntas y en cambio no contestaba a casi ninguna de las que hacía ella. Admitió, sin embargo, que el informe de la autopsia no era concluyente y que no habían detenido a ningún sospechoso. Hanji no habló con nadie más, aparte de la Policía.

El suceso la había dejado helada. Aquella noche soñó con un lobo enorme, con la cara del asesino, listo para agredirla, con las fauces abiertas chorreando sangre. Se despertó bañada en sudor y con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa. No se atrevió siquiera a salir a la calle hasta casi las diez de la noche.

— Necesito un taxi — le dijo al portero del _Royal Medoc. _

Mientras esperaba, Hanji miró a su alrededor. Había un hombre bajito, fumando un cigarrillo, apoyado en una farola a medio camino calle abajo. Miró en la dirección donde se encontraba ella, pero fingió no verla. Evidentemente se trataba del policía que la vigilaba. Menudo desastre, pensó Hanji.

Una vez en el taxi, ordenó al conductor, aunque con gran dificultad, que la llevara a St. James, un pequeño restaurante al otro lado del Garona, en los alrededores de Bouliac. Había cenado allí la primera noche, nada más llegar a Burdeos. La comida era buena, cara, pero _prix fixe_, y el ambiente resultaba encantador.

Además, sentía la necesidad de salir del hotel, aunque solo fuera para cenar. Tomar un taxi parecía una opción segura. Y tomaría otro a la vuelta, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

**...**

El _maître _sentó a Hanji cerca de la chimenea, junto a una ventana. Solo había dos mesas más ocupadas, ambas por parejas. El restaurante, en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba situado sobre una colina con impresionantes vistas. Las luces de las casas parpadeaban ante ella, como las líneas de luz de color rojo y ámbar de los coches que circulaban por las principales arterias. Dentro del restaurante, cálidas bombillas incandescentes resaltaban la madera de nogal de los muebles y las tapicerías color violeta. El fuego de la chimenea esparcía una reconfortante luminosidad y la calentaba; aquella noche, sorprendentemente, había refrescado.

Hanji comió despacio, saboreando cada plato. Estaba encantada de haber salido del hotel. Sin embargo, seguía inquieta, recordando el suceso primero y después, retrocediendo aún más en el tiempo hasta el momento en que Lemus y ella se conocieron.

Todo había sido tan distinto al principio... pensó. Ella era más joven, aunque en realidad solo habían pasado unos pocos años, pero decididamente sí era más ingenua. Lemus era el tipo de chico por el que ella siempre se había sentido atraída: rubio, guapo, con cara de niño, una brillante sonrisa, tez morena, atlético, y con una estupenda carrera profesional por delante. Recordaba incluso haber pensado que parecía recién salido de las páginas de la _GQ_.

Los dos procedían de familias de clase media, típicamente americanas. Se habían conocido durante la noche del estreno de un teatro de aficionados de Filadelfia. Él entonces era editor sénior de una revista de Filadelfia, y ella estaba terminando sus estudios de Derecho en la Universidad de Pensilvania. Sin duda, todo demasiado convencional.

El camarero se acercó a servirle agua. Sonreía. Hanji bajó la vista hacia su _coq au vin. _

La boda se había celebrado tres meses después. Compraron una casa en el mismo centro de la ciudad, la zona más de moda: la Ciudad del Amor Eterno. Hanji consiguió un empleo en un pequeño bufete de abogados, y mientras tanto se preparaba para salvar el último obstáculo: los exámenes. La alta posición de Lemus y su abultada cuenta corriente les permitía llevar un tren de vida envidiable. A menudo viajaban al extranjero por vacaciones, y por las noches siempre estaban ocupados con amigos, fiestas o acontecimientos culturales. Lemus se compró un Mac y comenzó a dedicar su tiempo libre a escribir "la gran obra de teatro americana", como le gustaba llamarla, bromeando. Hanji siguió diseñando y confeccionando trajes para el teatro y ayudando en cuanto podía, e incluso tomó una serie de clases de interpretación; era la primera vez, desde la época del colegio, en que se dedicaba a aquello que más amaba: actuar. Todo era perfecto, hasta que ella encontró la carta.

Hanji sabía que Lemus la había escondido, pero siempre le quedaría la sospecha de que, quizá, inconscientemente, él deseara que la encontrara. La carta iba dirigida a Andrés, el mejor amigo de Lemus y el más antiguo amigo de los que conservaba Hanji en la ciudad. Antes de casarse, Lemus le había contado que había sido bisexual. Bien, eso podía aceptarlo. Él había cambiado. Pero, por su forma de escribir acerca de sus sentimientos en aquella carta, era evidente que la aventura entre ellos dos, que había comenzado mucho antes de que Hanji conociera a Lemus, no solo había continuado, sino que, además, a lo largo de todo su matrimonio, él había tenido numerosos amantes de los dos sexos. Lemus le juraba a Andrés que en ese momento sí le era fiel. Y le pedía que tuviera paciencia, porque estaba buscando el momento adecuado para pedirle el divorcio a Hanji del modo menos doloroso posible.

Entonces comenzaron las acusaciones, las lágrimas, las discusiones, las recriminaciones de ella y las disculpas de él, los ruegos mutuos y los dolorosos rechazos. Y por último, la terrible verdad: Lemus había contraído el sida de una mujer que escribía en la revista en la que trabajaba; una de sus muchas aventuras. Y se lo había contagiado a Andrés. Andrés había dado positivo en la prueba en tres ocasiones: ambos eran portadores del virus. Lemus acababa de descubrirlo.

Hanji estaba desolada. En su estupor, tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a hacerse la prueba. Dio negativo. Entonces la repitió una segunda vez. Negativo. Aquellos resultados parecían el fruto de la mano de Dios. Le producía pavor repetir la prueba por tercera vez. ¿Para qué?, se preguntaba. Antes o después la enfermedad acabaría por declarársele. En la clínica le aseguraron que no había ninguna razón para darlo por supuesto. Cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera sido infectada. Pero Hanji investigaba y leía mucho acerca del tema: lo más probable era que Lemus hubiera infectado a todas las personas con las que había mantenido relaciones sexuales. Las esperanzadoras palabras de los empleados del hospital no la tranquilizaron en absoluto. Pero, por otro lado, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un resultado positivo en una tercera prueba; sabía que jamás podría vivir sabiendo que estaba enferma.

Aunque el divorcio había sido un proceso relativamente simple, no dejaba de ser un trago difícil. El caso lo llevó un abogado del bufete donde trabajaba, que la sacó del atolladero con rapidez. Exactamente lo que deseaba. La desgarraba un cúmulo de sentimientos dispares, ansiaba terminar con aquella angustia cuanto antes.

El camarero le retiró el plato. Hanji decidió no tomar postre y pasar directamente al café y la copa de licor. Quedaba solo una mesa ocupada aparte de la suya.

Hanji siguió viviendo en el piso del centro de la ciudad durante un año, aunque sola. Comía platos congelados pre-cocinados, veía mucha televisión, trabajaba en un puesto temporal en una oficina y poco más. Suspendió los exámenes... dos veces. Dejó de ir a las clases de interpretación, y cortó su relación con el teatro. Poco a poco fue perdiendo también a los amigos, pero eso no le importó. Enseguida se acostumbró a estar sola, lo prefería. Y en las escasas ocasiones en que alguien trataba de emparejarla con una cita a ciegas, ponía una excusa.

El dolor había comenzado a hacerse tan habitual que, por suerte, pronto se transformó en una sensación de aturdimiento constante. Bien, era lo mejor, pensaba Hanji.

El camarero le llevó la cuenta mientras ella daba sorbos de licor. Ella contó los francos despacio. No sabía si la propina estaba incluida, así que añadió otro billete.

Fue un mero impulso lo que la llevó a abandonar su empleo. Lemus la había dejado en una situación económica más que razonable. Vendió la casa, el coche y todo lo demás, y decidió viajar. Con un poco de cuidado ese dinero le duraría al menos tres años. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer después, pero tampoco le importaba. Simplemente quería alejarse de todo y buscar una nueva razón para vivir, algo que la inspirara. Se había engañado a sí misma. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, su matrimonio no había sido más que una farsa. Los dos habían interpretado un papel, y no lo habían hecho mal, pero tampoco lo habían hecho desde el fondo del corazón, así que no le quedaba más remedio que vivir con las consecuencias. Y eso la inducía a cuestionarse todo lo demás, a cuestionárselo todo. Resultaba irónico, se dijo. Siempre había tratado de ser una persona sincera, de hacer las cosas bien. ¿Por qué, sin embargo, sentía que toda su vida había sido una terrible pérdida de tiempo?

Había leído que, aunque en la tercera prueba del sida el resultado fuera positivo, ser portador del virus no significaba necesariamente que se fuera a desarrollar la enfermedad. Sin embargo, los porcentajes de casos en sentido contrario que se publicaban en las estadísticas aumentaban de día en día. Hasta ese momento no había tenido ningún síntoma, así que aún quedaba esa posibilidad. Pero justo antes de que Lemus abandonara a Andrés, su ex marido la llamó por teléfono para decirle que le habían diagnosticado un sarcoma de Kaposi. La noticia la había dejado helada, la había puesto furiosa, la había deprimido tanto por sí misma como por Andrés y por toda la cadena de personas que habían mantenido relaciones con Lemus. Aquello era una pesadilla sin fin. No lamentaba que esa vida hubiera terminado para ella, pero tampoco tenía una vida nueva con que sustituirla. Y, a su parecer, las posibilidades eran escasas.

Había terminado la cena y había pagado la cuenta. Hanji terminó la copa de _Cointreau_. Fue la última clienta en abandonar el restaurante. No había razón para permanecer más tiempo allí.

Fuera soplaba un viento frío. Hanji se cerró la chaqueta. Pasaban pocos coches por la calle, y taxis menos aún. Se le ocurrió volver a entrar en el restaurante para llamar a uno por teléfono, pero entonces las luces se apagaron. Hanji se asomó a través de las cortinas de encaje, pero no vio a nadie.

La calle principal estaba a una manzana de distancia y sin duda, el policía que le habían asignado seguía de vigilancia.

Hanji se dirigió calle abajo hacia la zona mejor iluminada. Pero antes de llegar a la esquina, oyó un coche tras ella. Era un taxi. Le hizo una señal con la mano y el conductor paró.

— Al _Royal Medoc _— ordenó Hanji mientras cerraba la puerta.

El conductor se puso en marcha inmediatamente.

Estaba un poco ebria tras una botella casi entera de vino y el licor, así que apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. De inmediato se le apareció la imagen de su asaltante. Abrió los ojos brevemente, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarlos.

La Policía no la había tomado en serio. Al menos cuando declaró que había visto al asesino morder en el cuello al hombre mayor. Ni ella misma se lo creía. Parecía sacado de una película de terror. No tenía sentido, y si alguien le hubiera contado un asesinato semejante a ella, habría pensado que estaba bromeando o se había vuelto loco.

Un fuerte olor a tabaco interrumpió sus pensamientos. Hanji observó la nuca del conductor y se preguntó si sería el policía que la vigilaba.

Las calles que veía por la ventanilla no le resultaban familiares. Sin duda el taxista había tomado una ruta distinta, menos directa, hacia el hotel. Hanji comprobó el taxímetro. Le debía dieciséis francos, y la ida no le había costado más que dieciocho. Era evidente que había tomado un camino más largo para cobrarle más.

— _Pardon _— dijo Hanji. El taxista no le hizo caso — Escuche, quiero que me lleve directamente al hotel. Esta junto al _Pont de Pierre_, _s'il vous plait_.

Él siguió sin responder, y Hanji se preguntó si hablaría inglés, porque no cambió de dirección. De hecho, aceleró.

Hanji miró a su alrededor. Observó por la ventanilla las luces del centro de la ciudad, en la orilla contraria del río. Y decidió saltar del taxi en cuanto pudiera.

El coche aumentó la velocidad a lo largo de la orilla derecha del río, la carretera estaba escasamente iluminada por farolas a cierta distancia unas de otras. En esa zona había llovido, el suelo estaba mojado, y un olor a ozono impregnaba el ambiente.

Hanji no vio ningún otro coche en aquella calle desierta, y tampoco peatones.

— ¡Pare el coche!, ¡ahora! ¡Déjeme salir! — gritó.

Pero el conductor no le prestó atención. Ella abrió la puerta. Iban tan deprisa, que sabía que se haría mucho daño si saltaba. Por fin el conductor disminuyó la velocidad.

Hanji alzó la vista. Más adelante había una limusina plateada, aparcada junto al río. Y a su lado un hombre bajo, de pie. Aunque no podía verlo con claridad, sabía instintivamente que era el asesino.

Ella se tiró del coche. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y soltó un grito. Se había raspado las dos rodillas y la cadera izquierda, pero las heridas no la preocupaban.

De inmediato se puso en pie. El conductor salió del coche y corrió hacia ella, y el asesino también. Hanji se quitó los zapatos de tacón de una patada y corrió en la dirección contraria, recorriendo justo el mismo camino que el taxi, pero en sentido opuesto.

El empedrado de la acera estaba resbaladizo, así que optó por correr por la calzada, más áspera.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Oía los pasos de una persona tras de sí.

Podía seguir por la orilla del río o cruzar hacia la parte de atrás de los edificios de carga del muelle, internándose entre las estrechas construcciones con aspecto de almacén. Hanji tomó una decisión con rapidez. El camino que seguía la orilla del río era largo, y no se sentía con la energía suficiente como para volver corriendo, sin parar, a la zona residencial. Lo mejor era perderse entre los almacenes, donde podría esconderse o quizá, encontrar ayuda.

Subió corriendo una calle pequeña, giró hacia abajo por otra y dobló una esquina, tratando de despistar al agresor haciendo eses. Entonces se paró para recuperar el aliento y escuchar. O bien su perseguidor se había detenido también, o bien lo había despistado. No quería arriesgarse y cometer un error.

Se deslizó en silencio, pegada a la pared de un edificio de piedra. Un gato pasó cerca y se asustó.

Había una avenida justo delante. Cabía la posibilidad de que encontrara allí un lugar donde esconderse.

Hanji caminó despacio, mirando adelante y atrás. Justo antes de torcer en la esquina comprobó que no hubiera nadie en ninguna de las dos direcciones. Respiró profundamente y en silencio. Su aliento salía en forma de vaho. Asomó la cabeza por la esquina. El asesino estaba en la avenida, y se dirigía hacia ella.

Zoe retrocedió. Volvió por el mismo camino por donde había llegado, pero, al alcanzar la última manzana antes del muelle, torció a la derecha en lugar de hacerlo a la izquierda, para no tropezar de nuevo con la limusina.

Las calles comenzaban a parecerle todas iguales: era como un laberinto de callejones resbaladizos y grises, mal iluminados, encajonados entre edificios de hacía varios siglos. Le faltaba el aliento, jadeaba, y en su esfuerzo por no perder nada de vista, tropezó con un coche abandonado, se enganchó el pie en un hierro y estuvo a punto de chocar contra un cubo de basura metálico.

No podía oír al asesino, pero sí vio su sombra, una especie de neblina que se confundía con la oscuridad. Y sin embargo, él era de carne y hueso, tan sigiloso como un gato a la caza de su presa, y casi con toda seguridad podía olerla. Estaba jugando con ella, pensó Hanji, aterrada ante la idea.

Trató de aclarar su mente. Sabía que su única esperanza era salir de aquella zona tan confusa y llegar a una parte de la ciudad en donde hubiera más vida.

Giró en una calle que bajaba en dirección a una especie de patio grande entre los almacenes.

Había una segunda salida a un lado, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa: no era una calle, simplemente uno de los edificios estaba mal alineado con respecto al resto. Se había metido en un _cul de sac_.

Hanji retrocedió, pero él se estaba acercando. Miró a su alrededor, desesperada. No había ninguna pared lo suficientemente baja como para escalarla, ninguna ventana al nivel de la calle que no estuviera tapiada. No había salida. Lo que sí había era una escalera de incendios colgando de un edificio, pero estaba demasiado alta para alcanzarla. A pesar de todo, Hanji lo intentó. Saltó, y llegó casi al último escalón. Era inútil. Nadie la rescataría en aquella ocasión.

Hanji buscó algún arma a su alrededor. Había unas cuantas piedras en el suelo, muy cerca de ella. Las recogió y se las arrojó una a una, levantándolas por encima de la cabeza. Él las esquivó todas excepto la última, que agarró con el puño.

Por fin él estaba tan cerca que Hanji retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared. Trató de respirar, estaba temblando; él, en cambio, ni siquiera jadeaba.

Se deslizó hasta el rincón. Él la siguió, bloqueándole la luz. No había escapatoria en ninguna dirección. Entonces él se acercó; su rostro era delgado, de aspecto cansado y hambriento.

Intuía que sería inútil, pero a pesar de todo trató de escabullirse. Él la empujó hasta aplastarla contra el muro de ladrillo, sin dejar de avanzar.

Pero su instinto de supervivencia no cedía. Hanji lo atacó, poniendo en práctica todos los movimientos que había aprendido a realizar de manera automática en clase de _Wendo_. Luego trató de darle una patada en la ingle, pero la reacción de él fue más rápida de lo que esperaba: atrapó su pierna y se la sujetó, de modo que casi perdió el equilibrio. Hanji apretó los puños y trató de golpearle en el plexo solar. Él ni siquiera parpadeó. Antes de que pudiera comprender qué había pasado, él la agarró de ambas muñecas y se las sujetó tras la espalda. Aquel hombre tenía las manos completamente heladas. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella hasta inmovilizarla por completo contra la pared.

— Volvemos a encontrarnos — dijo él con voz suave, relajada y confiada, como si todos sus esfuerzos no hubieran servido de nada — No quisiste decirme tu nombre, pero te llamas Hanji, ¿verdad? Hanji Zoe.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó ella con voz trémula, sin dudar ni por un segundo de que él era consciente de su miedo.

— Por la Policía. Supongo que es verdad, a menos que les hayas mentido, ¿eh?

— ¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo la Policía a ti? — siguió preguntando Hanji tanto por curiosidad como para aplazar el fatídico momento.

— He estado haciendo averiguaciones. Digamos que tengo contactos. — Levi se acerco aun mas a ella y añadió susurrando, a su oído — Tu sangre ya debería ser mía, Hanji.

Sujetó sus muñecas con una sola mano y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con la otra. Hanji ladeó con brusquedad la cabeza y lo miró.

— No juegues conmigo — dijo ella en un tono enfadado, que a él pareció sorprenderle — Sé de qué eres capaz, así que si vas a matarme, adelante, termina ya.

Sin duda él debió de percibir un coraje que ella no sentía, porque el comentario le hizo vacilar.

— Estoy acostumbrado a que mis víctimas supliquen por su vida. Si vas a hacerlo, es el momento.

— No voy a suplicar. No creo que sirviera de nada.

— Eres intuitiva — afirmó él, al tiempo que la agarraba por la nuca.

A pesar del abundante cabello, Hanji podía sentir el frío de su mano, que la hizo estremecerse.

Él la miraba a los ojos, y Hanji creyó ver en los de él un ligero atisbo de admiración.

— Tienes algo... — dijo él lentamente — Eres valiente.

Levi escrutó su rostro. Hanji casi podía oír cómo sopesaba las distintas posibilidades en su mente.

— Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba a una mujer. He estado bastante aburrido. Y tú...

Por fin el miedo había dado paso a otros sentimientos. Estaba furiosa, amargada. La perseguía la mala suerte, estaba deprimida. Si aquel era el fin de su vida, que fuera rápido. No tenía ningún interés en seguir sufriendo. Estaba harta.

Hanji ladeó la cabeza y le clavó los dientes en la muñeca. Él se apartó, horrorizado. Una expresión de completa sorpresa cruzó su rostro por un instante, e inmediatamente después se puso furioso. Pero Hanji no perdió el tiempo analizándolo: echó a correr. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, él la alcanzó. Ella cayó al suelo boca abajo con tal fuerza, que se preguntó si se habría roto el mentón.

Giró la cabeza. Los oídos le zumbaban, pero a pesar de todo le oyó decir:

— ¡Si alguien va a morder aquí, ese soy yo!

Entonces él la levantó, la sacó del _cul de sac_, y la arrastró de calle en calle con tanta prisa que fue imposible siquiera luchar. El suelo áspero, lleno de cristales y de porquerías, le arañaba los pies.

Por fin llegaron a la limusina. Él abrió la puerta, la metió dentro y cerró. Hanji lo observó marcharse a buen paso a través de la ventanilla de cristales tintados.

Enseguida intentó abrir primero una puerta y luego la otra. Las dos estaban cerradas. Miró a través del cristal que dividía los asientos de delante y detrás, y trató de llamar la atención del conductor. Pero si había alguien allí, no respondió. Entonces tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar números, incluyendo el 0 y el 911: no había línea.

Al rato comenzó a calmarse, y entonces fue consciente de cuánto le dolían las heridas de las piernas, los pies, la cadera y la barbilla. Se mordió el labio inferior: sabía a sangre.

Había perdido los zapatos y el bolso con casi todos los documentos de identificación, excepto el pasaporte que se había dejado en el hotel. Llevaba un par de pañuelos de papel en el bolsillo del abrigo. Hanji se quitó las medias con manos aún temblorosas; se había destrozado los pies. Se limpió las heridas con saliva lo mejor que pudo y, finalmente, se recostó sobre el respaldo a sopesar sus opciones y esperar.

Poco después se acordó de un papel que había representado en escena una vez. Su actuación había sido corta, se había limitado a una sola escena, pero había recibido una gran ovación. Con un poco de improvisación, sin duda podría volver a representar ese papel.


	3. La propuesta

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptacion de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama** y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**H**anji escuchó un clic. La puerta de la derecha se abrió y Levi subió al coche. Ella se deslizó al extremo opuesto para alejarse todo lo posible de él. Levi la miró un momento. A la escasa luz del interior, sus ojos grises brillaban. Su mirada la estremeció.

Por un segundo, mientras él cerraba la puerta, la luz de una farola había incidido justo en su mano. Tenía los dedos delgados, las uñas cortas y bien cuidadas, y sus movimientos eran precisos. Hanji oyó la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse. Levi cogió el teléfono, marcó tres números y habló en francés. Nada más colgar el coche arrancó.

Él se reclinó cómodamente en el asiento, estiró las piernas y apoyó el brazo izquierdo a lo largo del respaldo. La miró. Y luego hizo un movimiento tan rápido que Hanji no pudo reaccionar. La agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

Si pensaba matarla, lo habría hecho mucho antes, en el _cul de sac_. Así que quedaba la violación. Había leído que la mejor defensa en ese caso era correr, luchar o, si eso fallaba, cooperar para evitar daños mayores y esperar la ocasión de escapar. Pero no veía el modo de huir del coche. Él parecía sorprendentemente fuerte; si luchaba, lo más probable era que se hiciera más daño aún. Así que de momento, trató de conservar la calma.

Él agarró un mechón de su cabello y la hizo echar la cabeza atrás. El coche avanzaba por una calle iluminada con farolas, creando una secuencia fija de luz y oscuridad. Y cada vez que la luz entraba por la ventanilla, Hanji veía su rostro. Parecía más lleno en ese momento, menos hambriento y salvaje.

Levi desató el pañuelo de su cuello, le desabrochó el abrigo poco a poco y luego abrió el escote de su vestido, dejando el cuello al descubierto. Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse, estaba muerta de miedo. La mano de él, de pronto tan cálida como antes fría, se deslizó por dentro de su sujetador. Sus dedos acariciaron el pezón izquierdo hasta que se puso erecto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace... — se apresuró ella a preguntar — que no estás con una mujer?

Él hizo una pausa antes de contestar:

— Mucho. Demasiado, quizá.

Él la miró de un modo extraño.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa antes de decir:

— Lo que me apetezca, Hanji, lo que me apetezca.

Levi se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en la boca profundamente clavándola al asiento. Ella estaba muy tensa, pero él la tenía agarrada de tal modo que no podía escapar. Así que Hanji se concentró en conservar la calma y prepararse para actuar. Era la única opción.

Ella alzó una mano y rozó su rostro con las puntas de los dedos. Su piel estaba caliente, suave, sedosa. Apartó delicadamente el rostro de Levi, consciente de que cualquier movimiento brusco daría lugar a una respuesta agresiva. Y, quizá por su modo de hacerlo, él se apartó.

— Quiero hacer un trato contigo — dijo ella, apenas sin aliento.

Él echó la cabeza atrás y comenzó a reír. Las luces delanteras de un coche con el que se cruzaron iluminaron momentáneamente el interior. Los dientes de Levi reflejaron la luz. Fue solo un segundo, pero Hanji se sorprendió al ver lo afilados y largos que eran sus incisivos.

— ¿Y qué crees que tienes para ofrecerme? — preguntó él, divertido.

— Mi cuerpo. Tú lo quieres, y yo puedo dártelo.

— Será mío me lo des o no.

— Ya lo sé — contestó ella con un susurro.

Levi soltó su cabello sin dejar de mirarla. Su expresión era inquisitiva, así que Hanji aprovechó la ocasión.

— No creo que te acuerdes de cómo se le hace el amor a una mujer — dijo ella, manteniendo el tono de voz susurrante y sosteniendo su mirada.

Había interpretado esa escena antes o si no era exactamente la misma, una muy similar. Podía improvisar el guión.

Por un segundo él pareció serio, enfadado. Pero de pronto se echó otra vez a reír.

— Tienes agallas, eso desde luego. Va a ser todo un placer acabar contigo.

— Ya sé que tratas de atemorizarme, pero no hace falta. Puedes tenerme sin problemas, te daré permiso.

Levi tiró de su pelo, forzándola a echar la cabeza atrás.

— Si crees que necesito tu permiso estás muy equivocada.

Hanji se propuso mantener la calma. No dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. No era momento para dejarse llevar por el pánico. Sabía que si tenía una sola posibilidad de salvar la vida, cosa de la que no tenía ninguna garantía, era manteniendo el control, interpretando su papel escrupulosamente y no permitiendo que cundiera el pánico. En caso contrario, sin duda él se aprovecharía de su miedo y lo utilizaría en su contra. Era un maestro de la intimidación.

— Lo único que digo es que puedo darte lo que quieres. Los dos sabemos que puedes arrebatármelo, pero puede que sea más interesante si yo te lo entrego, ¿no te parece?

Él siguió sujetándola del pelo e inclinando el rostro sobre el de ella. Parecía en guardia, imperturbable, lo tenía todo bajo control. Y ella sabía que estaba a un paso de la catástrofe. Tras un instante que le pareció una eternidad, por fin él contestó:

— Oigamos qué me ofreces.

Hanji rozó nuevamente su mejilla. Su piel era casi demasiado suave. De no haber sido la situación tan peligrosa, el contorno de su rostro y la textura de su tez habrían podido parecerle fascinantes. Ella peinó sus cabellos con los dedos, y él pareció confuso.

— Puedo entregarme a ti — dijo ella con voz seductora, agarrando el borde de sus anteojos — Puedo ser cálida y excitante. ¿No te gustaría eso?

— ¿Y? — continuó él preguntando muy serio, agarrándole la mano.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Ahora suplicas?

— No suplico — afirmó ella con voz firme y confiada, disfrazando su miedo — Se trata de un pacto. Los dos sabemos que eres un fetichista: te gusta la sangre. Pero sangre puedes conseguirla de cualquiera, ¿no? Yo te ofrezco algo más, mejor. Mi sangre no tiene nada de especial, ¿no es así?

— Ninguna sangre tiene nada de especial, pero todas son importantes.

— ¿Pretendes decir que te cuesta trabajo conseguirla?

— En absoluto.

— Bien, entonces no es una gran pérdida si no tienes la mía.

Él vaciló, y Hanji intuyó que se había anotado un punto a su favor.

— Dime una cosa. Sobre la Policía. Cuando dices que tienes contactos, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?

Él soltó su cabello y miró al frente.

— Quiero decir exactamente lo que he dicho.

Hanji decidió bromear con él, ganar tiempo.

— Hay sangre nueva, caliente en la ciudad, ¿eh? Todo el mundo te conoce y te teme. Pero eres lo suficientemente rico como para que te dejen hacerlo que quieras, ¿verdad? Siempre que a ellos los dejes en paz, claro.

— Por supuesto. Por lo general consigo lo que necesito de los turistas. El hombre del muelle tuvo mala suerte, pero no debió meterse donde no lo llamaban. Fue un accidente; murió de un ataque cardíaco. Según la autopsia no tiene más que una pequeña herida en el cuello, y la Policía cree que se la hizo al caer. En el momento de morir había perdido bastante sangre, pero no una cantidad alarmante — explicó él con una mirada desafiante, como si estuviera retándola a contradecirlo — Además, la única testigo parece haber desaparecido.

Hanji no creyó una palabra. Estaba temblando. Pero era cierto que nadie la echaría en falta, comprendió. Estaba por completo en su poder. Fingir que no tenía miedo le exigía un enorme esfuerzo.

Habían abandonado la carretera que discurría paralela al río, cruzado el _Pont de Cubzac_, y en ese momento viajaban por una autovía de dos carriles. Una señal de tráfico delante de ellos avisaba: "Soulac-sur-Mer, 90 km". Apenas había tráfico.

— Esta es mi oferta — dijo ella al fin — Pasaremos la noche juntos, solos tú y yo. En mi hotel.

— Prueba otra vez — dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— En tu casa, entonces — contestó Hanji, tratando de bromear — ¿O duermes en una cripta?

— Oigamos el resto de la propuesta — dijo Levi con un gesto de desprecio.

— Bueno, entonces iremos a donde tú quieras. Haré todo lo que quieras sin poner reparos, seré complaciente. Y mañana por la mañana me dejarás irme sin sacarme sangre. Me marcharé de Burdeos inmediatamente, no le contaré nada a nadie, y no volverás a saber nada de mí. Te lo prometo.

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró incrédulo, como si ella acabara de contarle que había _cyborgs _en la carretera haciendo autoestop. Finalmente dijo:

— Tomaré un poco de tu sangre. Poca cosa, no más de lo que donarías a un banco de sangre. No te afectará, a menos que tú tomes de la mía, cosa que ni remotamente ocurrirá. Es un club selecto, nadie entra sin invitación.

Si le contaba que era posible que tuviera el sida, quizá él se echara atrás. Pero eso acabaría con sus posibilidades de cerrar el trato. Además, le daba vergüenza admitirlo. El hecho de que él se creyera una especie de vampiro resultaba lo suficientemente aterrador como para mantener la boca cerrada. Y no dejar de mirarlo.

Él se cruzó de brazos, y unos segundos después añadió:

— Tu plan tiene dos fallos.

— ¿Qué?

— Crees que harás cualquier cosa que te pida sin poner reparos, pero es fácil decir eso ahora. No creo que estés tan dispuesta a hacer ciertas cosas.

— Las haré, sea lo que sea. Te lo prometo.

Él hizo un gesto incrédulo una vez más.

— ¿Y el segundo fallo? — preguntó ella.

— El segundo es que una noche no es suficiente.

— ¿No te parece un trato justo?

— El problema no es si el trato es justo o no, el problema es lo que yo quiero. ¡Y te aseguro que es lo único que importa!

Levi se estaba impacientando. Hanji sabía que tenía que llevar el asunto con mucha cautela si no quería echarlo todo a perder. Se volvió hacia él, dejando que su pecho derecho le rozara el brazo. Acercó los labios a su oído y puso una mano sobre su pierna. Notaba que estaba excitado a través de la fina tela del pantalón. Hanji acarició la prenda con suavidad.

— ¿Dos noches?, ¿todo el fin de semana? — preguntó en susurros.

Hanji le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y tocó su pene delicadamente con la punta de un solo dedo. Estaba caliente y erecto, la piel era sedosa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, besó su mejilla y se acercó lentamente a los labios. Los besó también, pero él no respondió. Sin embargo, sí sintió que él le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos. Lamió su labio superior con la punta de la lengua, dibujándolo, y luego volvió al labio inferior, recorriéndolo despacio, con toda la sensualidad con que fue capaz. Él seguía sin responder. No obstante, su pene se iba poniendo cada vez más grande, así que reunió coraje. Su táctica estaba funcionando.

De pronto él le apartó la cara. Parecía furioso.

— ¿Qué eres, una prostituta profesional?

Aquello la dejó estupefacta. Las consecuencias de un rechazo podían ser mortales.

— ... No — respondió en voz baja, vacilante, asustada y a punto de echarse a llorar de pura frustración.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces él añadió:

— Está bien. Has conseguido intrigarme. Dos semanas.

Levi se abrochó la ropa. La idea de pasar tanto tiempo con él la ponía enferma, pero ¿qué podía hacer, excepto seguir con la comedia hasta encontrar el modo de escapar?

— Te quedarás en mi casa y te entregarás a mí. La palabra clave aquí, Hanji, es "complaciente". Dentro de quince noches te dejaré de vuelta en la ciudad y tú desaparecerás. De inmediato. Puedo hipnotizarte, pero no lo haré; sería demasiado fácil. Además, probablemente estos días serán los más excitantes de tu aburrida y mediocre vida. Y detestaría tener que arrebatártelos. Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Si tratas de escapar o después, si le cuentas a alguien qué o quién soy, te perseguiré hasta acabar contigo. El resto es cosa tuya, depende de tu imaginación.

— ¿Y no me sacarás sangre?

— ¡De acuerdo!

A treinta kilómetros de la salida a Soulac-sur-Mer el coche dejó la autovía para tomar un camino de grava. Iban en dirección al mar, hacia una enorme casa de piedra. Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, todo parecía brillante, alegre y encantador. Justo antes de que el coche se detuviera Levi la miró.

— Puedo beber tu sangre sin hacerte daño, ya te lo he dicho, así que, ¿por qué eres tan reacia a dejarme hacerlo?

Hanji le dio la espalda y no respondió.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los review**


	4. Prisión

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptacion de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama** y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

— ¡Vaya, mira lo que ha traído el murciélago!

Nada más entrar Hanji y Levi, una chica delgada, vestida de blanco y negro, de unos veinte años, se acercó. Era pelinegra y tenía los ojos oscuros. Su aspecto era serio

— ¿Es para mí? — preguntó la chica al tiempo que alargaba una mano hacia Hanji.

Llevaba en el dedo índice un anillo de plástico, con la forma de una paleta de pintor y vivos colores por el borde. Hanji dio un paso atrás.

— ¡Eh, tú!, ¿qué haces?

Levi se interpuso entre las dos.

— Mikasa, lárgate. ¡Eren!

El hombre al que acababa de llamar se presentó de inmediato en el vestíbulo. Era alto, y debía tener también alrededor de veinte años. Su pelo era castaño y sus ojos eran de un color verde, y vestía con distintos tonos de marrón. Sus ojos se fijaron enseguida en los pies sanguinolentos de Hanji.

— ¡No te acerques a ella! — exclamó Levi, molesto.

Reacio, Eren desvió la vista de las heridas de Hanji para mirar a la chica, Mikasa, cuyos labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. La pelinegra se abalanzó sobre él, se agarró a su brazo y lo besó en la mejilla, restregando todo su cuerpo contra el de él como si fuera un gato.

— Era solo una broma — dijo Mikasa con un gemido seductor — Eres tan serio... — añadió, guiñándole el ojo a Eren, que sonrió.

Algo le decía que ninguno de aquellos dos la ayudaría. Aun así, estaba a punto de exigirles, o al menos rogarles que la dejaran marchar cuando un hombre mayor entró por otra puerta.

Sus cortos cabellos rubios enmarcaban un rostro oval y destacaban el atuendo: una chaqueta azul pálido. Sus ojos, del color del lapislázuli, eran almendrados y de expresión inquisitiva. Levi y él hablaron en francés. Había entre ellos cierto parecido; la forma de la frente, de la barbilla, los ojos de expresión inteligente.

Hanji observó el vestíbulo. Era una casa antigua. La parte superior de las paredes estaba empapelada con un papel de discretas flores en tonos azules: nomeolvides. La parte inferior llevaba un revestimiento de madera barnizada. Una moqueta gris clara cubría el suelo, y las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba y la barandilla eran de madera de roble bien pulida. Sobre sus cabezas colgaba un pequeño candelabro, y había tres apliques de bronce con globos de cristal en las paredes. Del vestíbulo partían cuatro puertas, todas ellas cerradas. Hanji se preguntó cuál de ellas daría a la parte posterior de la casa y a la otra salida.

El hombre mayor se aproximó, y Hanji intuyó algo extraño en el. En realidad, los cuatro tenían algo extraño. Su piel era quizá demasiado brillante, casi reflectante, y todos ellos tenían ese atractivo aire hipnotizante, apenas humano, que había advertido en Levi: eran cuatro perfectos maniquíes vivientes. Todos ellos rebosaban seguridad en sí mismos, casi arrogancia, pero Levi se llevaba la palma.

El hombre mayor contempló a Hanji de arriba abajo, de la cabeza a los pies, sonrió, y le dijo a Levi:

— _Elle est belle. Ne perds pas de temps à la baiser. _

Todos, incluyendo Levi, se echaron a reír.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — exigió saber Hanji.

No estaba dispuesta a que le tomaran el pelo. El hombre se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada larga e intensa a los ojos. Hanji se sintió arrastrada hacia aquel azul. El volvió a sonreír, y el gesto animó su rostro y rompió el hechizo instantáneamente.

— He dicho que eres un encanto, y también le he sugerido a Levi que te meta pronto en la cama, porque estás bien madurita.

Hanji notó que se ruborizaba. Mikasa sonrió enseñando unos dientes incisivos tan largos y afilados como los de Levi. Eso la dejó de piedra.

—¡Mmmm...! — exclamó la pelinegra, pasándose la lengua por los labios — ¡Nada como un vampiro en el sobre! ¡Qué placer, cuando esos largos y gruesos dientes penetran la carne! — añadió seriamente y gimiendo.

El hombre llamado Eren rió, enseñando unos dientes aún más largos que los de Mikasa. Hanji estaba aterrada. Sin duda ellos tenían que saber que Levi estaba loco, se dijo Hanji, pero parecían tan locos como él. De pronto se le ocurrió la terrible idea de que aquella podía ser una de esas extrañas sectas secretas que rendían culto a la sangre, y que ella sería su siguiente víctima. Sin embargo, prefirió olvidarlo antes de que cundiera el pánico. Entonces, incapaz de controlarse, saltó:

— ¿Qué tomas de postre, bonita, bebés?

Mikasa dejó burlarse, pero le lanzó a Hanji una larga mirada despectiva y condescendiente antes de abandonar el vestíbulo.

— Vamos, Eren, tomemos asiento en primera fila para asistir a la parte sonora del espectáculo.

Levi la agarró del brazo con firmeza y la guió hacia las escaleras. Hanji iba descalza, con las piernas llenas de magulladuras y heridas. Y una de las del pie derecho parecía seria. Esperaba mancharle toda la alfombra de sangre.

Una vez en el segundo piso, entraron en la primera puerta a mano derecha. La habitación era enorme, y tenía su propio baño a un lado. En la zona más pequeña había un sofá tapizado en verde oscuro, una mesita de caoba delante y un sillón rosa oscuro junto a la chimenea. La parte más grande estaba amueblada con un vestidor de madera de cerezo, un armario, un pequeño espejo, un lavamanos de latón y una cama antigua (también de latón), sobre la que había un enorme cuadro al óleo abstracto de colores apagados. Todo estaba decorado con tonos verdes y rosas excepto la alfombra, que era de color azul turquesa.

Aparte de la puerta por la que habían entrado y la del baño, había otra que Hanji supuso sería de un armario. Y, por supuesto, había varias ventanas, ninguna de las cuales estaba abierta. La única opción que quedaba era la ventana del baño, si es que la había, cosa que Hanji no podía ver desde el ángulo en el que estaba. En el techo había instalado un sistema completo de detectores de incendios y rociadores automáticos.

— Te quedarás aquí las dos semanas — dijo Levi —. Y tendrás que cambiar tu horario para acomodarte al mío: dormirás de día y vivirás de noche. La comida te la traerá una sirvienta, pero habrá comidas también a otras horas. Y no trates de escapar de esta habitación. De todos modos, es imposible. Las ventanas son de metacrilato; no podrías romperlas. Y las puertas permanecerán cerradas. Yo tengo la llave. Además, hay un sistema de alarma instalado en la habitación.

— ¿Y si te ocurre algo a ti?

— ¡Qué más quisieras tú! — exclamó Levi mientras se dirigía a la chimenea — ¿Sabes encender el fuego?

— Sí.

— Bien, pues enciéndelo. Lo quiero encendido todas las noches antes de entrar yo aquí.

Hanji se acercó a la chimenea sin dejar de preguntarse en qué clase de lío se había metido. Estaba muerta de miedo, así que, para ocultarlo, se concentró en encender la chimenea. Abrió las puertas de cristal, comprobó que el tubo de la chimenea estuviera abierto y apiló palos y papel de periódico arrugado. Junto a la chimenea había herramientas: un fuelle, una pequeña pala y un atizador.

Cuando creyó que había sido ya lo suficientemente amable, preguntó:

— ¿Tienes cerillas, o prefieres que frote una piedra contra otra?

Levi cogió una caja de cerillas muy largas de la repisa de la chimenea y se la tendió, diciendo:

— Tienes una lengua afilada, tan sarcástica como la mía. Seguro que nos llevamos bien.

Hanji encendió la pila de papel y palos y, cuando hubo prendido, añadió dos leños pequeños, ayudándose con el atizador para colocarlos exactamente donde quería. Encender el fuego para escapar no era tan mala idea. La alarma contra incendios saltaría, los bomberos se presentarían y con un poco de suerte, los rociadores automáticos del techo evitarían que se chamuscara entera. Podía quemar la puerta del dormitorio y luego...

— No creas que puedes escapar de aquí quemando la habitación. Hay un escrupuloso sistema de control de la temperatura instalado en toda la casa, y los rociadores automáticos están programados para saltar al menor cambio. Además, todas las habitaciones se inundarían inmediatamente.

Una vez que los dos pequeños leños prendieron, Hanji echó al fuego otro más grande y cerró las puertas de la chimenea. Se quedó de pie, con el atizador en la mano.

— ¡Quítate la ropa!

Él estaba también de pie, a menos de un metro de distancia. Hanji se sintió intimidada. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor la convenció de que no había pasado por alto ninguna otra vía de escape. Y Levi la estaba viendo con el atizador en la mano. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de hacerle verdadero daño, cuando él esperaba el ataque?, y ¿qué pasaría después, si no lo conseguía? La alternativa era poco viable, así que dejó el atizador en su sitio.

Se quitó el abrigo despacio, lo dobló y lo dejó sobre una silla cercana. Llevaba un vestido color crema muy sencillo, de manga y falda larga y cintura ajustada. Se desabrochó el vestido, el cinturón, y dejó que la prenda se deslizara al suelo. Dobló también con cuidado y muy lentamente el vestido y lo dejó en la misma silla. Después se quitó la combinación desgarrada con la misma lentitud. Se sentía violentada. Los ojos de Levi se quedaron fijos sobre sus pechos cuando se desabrochó el sujetador. Finalmente se bajó las bragas por las caderas. Lo dobló todo con sumo cuidado, lo ordenó, y por último lo llevó todo a la mesita de café, tratando de hacer tiempo.

— Yo me lo llevaré todo — dijo él sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo. Hanji casi podía sentir una ola de calor tras otra recorrer todo su cuerpo — Quiero que estés siempre desnuda, esperándome.

Eso la dejó atónita, y sin duda su rostro lo reflejó.

— Es mi fantasía lo que hay que representar, ¿recuerdas? — añadió él — Y ahora, desnúdame.

Hanji dio dos pasos adelante, hacia él, pensando que era el momento de decirle que posiblemente tuviera el sida. Pero ¿cómo sacarlo a relucir en ese preciso instante?, ¿y si él le hacía daño? Esperaría un momento más oportuno.

Levi llevaba una chaqueta de cuero fina, y tanto la chaqueta como el pantalón eran de color gris marengo, a tono con sus ojos. Hanji le quitó la chaqueta y luego la camisa amarilla. Tenía el pecho musculoso y los hombros anchos: parecía estar en muy buena forma, como un atleta. Hanji se preguntó si levantaría pesas. Se agachó, tiró de sus botas y calcetines y se puso en pie. Trataba de mostrarse segura y sensual, y no dejaba de repetirse en silencio que aquello no era más que una representación; pero había llegado la hora de la verdad, era el momento de poner en práctica su parte en el compromiso, y estaba perdiendo los nervios.

Hanji le desabrochó el cinturón, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y tiró de ellos y del calzoncillo hacia abajo, por las piernas. Una vez más, tratando de hacer tiempo, dobló cada una de las prendas y las apiló cuidadosamente sobre la silla.

Levi la tomó de los hombros y la llevó de espaldas hasta la cama, y luego la tumbó.

El corazón de Hanji latía salvajemente, tenía el estómago agarrotado de miedo. Tragó. Él no le hacía daño. Debía tenerlo presente. Además, era tarde. Aquello no duraría mucho. Levi se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y sujetándole el cuello, alzó su cabeza. Hanji sabía lo que quería, así que comenzó a besarlo, consciente en todo momento de la suavidad de su piel.

Pero enseguida Levi se giró y los hizo rodar por la cama a los dos hasta quedar ella encima de él. Tiró de Hanji hacia abajo y la lamió y besó, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él.

No era tan terrible, se dijo a sí misma, tratando de convencerse. Al menos él no se mostraba brutal. Y ni siquiera estaban teniendo un verdadero intercambio sexual, de modo que el riesgo de contagio era mínimo. Se lo diría cuanto antes.

Levi fue excitándose, su pene se hizo paulatinamente más grande y más firme. Hanji lo lamió a lo largo. Y lo que él le hacía a ella tampoco estaba nada mal. Su lengua entraba y salía rápidamente, la lamía justo en los puntos más sensibles, y luego volvía a entrar y salir. Sentía la excitación esparcirse a partir de los labios por todo su cuerpo, quemarle los muslos. Y sabía que estaba húmeda, mojada. Él la estaba volviendo loca, pensó, atónita ante su propia reacción.

Hanji comenzó a jadear, consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control. Todo se aceleró de tal modo que, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él la tumbó boca arriba y la penetró con una larga y firme embestida. Solo tuvo tiempo de doblar las rodillas, porque sin darse cuenta se puso a gemir y a atraerlo hacia sí para la embestida final.

Levi permaneció un rato encima de ella, dentro de ella, y Hanji comenzó a quedarse dormida. Estaba un poco desorientada. Cuando él se levantó, ella entreabrió los ojos y lo observó borrosamente. Se movía por la habitación, se vestía, echaba leña a la chimenea y recogía la ropa de ella.

— ¿Tu verdadero nombre es Levi? — preguntó ella en un susurro, medio dormida.

Él se giró. Hanji pensó que su aspecto era diferente, más pálido, quizá más humano.

— Sí.

— Y ¿por qué crees que eres una especie de vampiro? — Levi no contestó, así que ella añadió — Oye, tengo algo que decirte...

Pero él se había marchado.

No era tan malo. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida. Un poco raro, pero buen amante. Mucho mejor de lo que lo había sido Lemus jamás. Y las posibilidades de haberle transmitido el sida en una sola ocasión eran escasas. Se lo diría al día siguiente. Sin falta.

Hanji bostezó. Quizá incluso aquellas dos semanas resultaran espléndidas.

Se despertó a media tarde. La ventana del baño era demasiado pequeña para escapar, aunque era la única que quizá pudiera romper con facilidad; lo había intentado ya con las otras dos del dormitorio. Levi no había mentido. Eran de metacrilato, al menos por la parte de dentro. Por fuera había otro acristalamiento de color. Y la puerta seguía cerrada.

Hanji se duchó, comió algo de fruta, pan y queso que encontró sobre la mesita del café, y se envolvió en una enorme toalla verde. Pasó toda la tarde pensando en Lemus y hojeando revistas en inglés. Justo después de la puesta de sol, mientras estaba cómodamente sentada contemplando las fotos de un número antiguo del _Paris Passion_, entró en su habitación una mujer gordita con una bandeja de comida. Tenía un aspecto muy distinto del resto. Fuerte, bajita y de cabello oscuro, parecía completamente concentrada en su tarea. Cerró la puerta con llave después de entrar, se colgó la llave del cuello y metió el colgante por dentro del vestido. Luego dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del café.

Hanji se puso en pie de un salto.

— Escucha, tienes que dejarme salir. ¡Ayúdame! — rogó Hanji, pronunciando la frase despacio y señalando la puerta.

Por la expresión de sus ojos, no la había entendido; ni siquiera parecía haberla oído. O bien era sorda, o bien le habían ordenado no responder.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta y mientras la abría, Hanji echó a correr. Ambas lucharon. Entonces la mujer empujó a la castaña sin miramientos dentro de la habitación para poder cerrar la puerta y echar la llave.

Zoe suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Levantó la tapa que mantenía caliente el plato y encontró un cuenco de verduras cocidas con ternera. Había también pan caliente y una taza de té de jazmín. Tenía más hambre de la que creía, así que se lo comió todo.

Nada más terminar volvió a intentar abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave. No tenía nada que hacer, de modo que se entretuvo mirando por una de las ventanas. Desde aquella habitación insonorizada no se oía en absoluto el océano. La poderosa marea se había retirado, dejando las aguas grises en calma. Desde un ángulo de la ventana podía ver el garaje. Levi y un hombre con uniforme de chofer entraron, y poco después vio salir la limusina plateada. Luego vio a Mikasa, Eren y el hombre mayor marcharse en un coche deportivo verde, todos juntos. Todos se habían ido, así que era el momento de romper lo que hiciera falta.

Hanji tomó una silla y la estampó contra una ventana. Rebotó contra el cristal como si fuera de goma. Volvió a golpear la ventana. Nada. Tras media docena de golpes más, comprendió que aquellos cristales estaban hechos a prueba de bombas. Y había roto una de las patas de la silla en el intento.

A continuación dobló las puntas del tenedor y trató de abrir la cerradura de la puerta. En realidad no sabía cómo o en qué dirección debía forzarla, pero de todos modos resultó imposible.

Se le ocurrió la idea de quemar la puerta, pero tenía la sensación de que Levi no le había mentido sobre los rociadores automáticos. Y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que se quemara a sí misma.

Las horas fueron pasando, y él no volvía. Hanji comprobó nueve veces que su reloj iba bien, comparándolo con las campanadas del reloj de la planta baja. Las diez, las once... Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Había encendido la chimenea y los leños se estaban acabando.

Entonces comprendió lo que le iba a ocurrir. Debía de haberse vuelto loca, se dijo, porque quería volver a verlo. Solo de pensar en el sexo de la noche anterior se estremecía. Pero ¿por qué no? Estaba viviendo la más increíble de sus fantasías: encerrada como una prisionera, se abandonaba a sí misma en manos de un amante francés rico durante dos semanas. Él no estaba nada mal, a pesar de que se creyera un vampiro. Y el hecho de que le sacara un poco de sangre no era tan terrible como creía. Había conocido a muchos hombres en el teatro que, al final, eran un fiasco, y algunos incluso se enorgullecían de ello. Y era muy probable que el hombre mayor hubiera muerto de un ataque al corazón. Además, no tenía elección, se dijo en silencio con una sonrisa, sintiéndose ligeramente manipulada al mismo tiempo por pensar así. Sin embargo, secretamente, Hanji ardía en deseos de abandonarse a sí misma como jamás lo había hecho con Lemus o con los dos hombres con los que se había acostado antes de él. Lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos era como Levi. ÉL era tan directo, tan salvaje, tan... animal, casi... se veía forzada a sentir y pensar intensamente solo en el cuerpo, lo cual resultaba al mismo tiempo excitante y perturbador. Los otros hombres habían sido amables, pero no apasionados precisamente. De hecho con Lemus, la mayor parte de las veces, el sexo se había limitado a poner en práctica las preferencias de él: más que nada sexo oral, excepto si ella insistía en otra cosa. Ella se había sentido desilusionada, ligeramente preocupada por el hecho de sentir que se perdía algo, que se estaba conformando con poca cosa. En ese momento deseaba no haberse acostado jamás con él. Así que no tenía nada que perder y en cambio, sí podía ganar algo.

Pensar en Lemus siempre le recordaba el virus. Tenía que decirle a Levi que quizá fuera portadora. Fuera él quien fuera, o hiciera lo que hiciera, simplemente no era justo. Aquella misma noche tenía que sacar a relucir el tema para que él se protegiera.

Al sonar las doce en el reloj del piso de abajo, Carol oyó que alguien abría la cerradura de la puerta. Se puso en pie de un salto, sintiéndose como una tonta, consciente de su enorme sonrisa.

Levi entró en la habitación y de inmediato volvió a cerrar. La miró. Esa mirada acabó con la sonrisa de Hanjil.

Él cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y le quitó bruscamente la toalla.

— ¡Te he dicho que me esperes desnuda! ¿Es que vas a desafiarme?

Hanji quería decirle que estaba haciendo todo lo que él quería, que solo llevaba una toalla, pero la expresión salvaje de sus ojos la hizo callar.

Él vio la pata de la silla rota enseguida, y la furia lo dominó.

— ¡Esa mirada! ¡Siempre la misma! ¿Qué es, tenacidad o rebeldía? ¡Ve allí! — ordenó él, señalando la cama.

Hanji comenzó a sentir pánico. El pulso se le aceleró, le costaba respirar. A pesar de ello quería aligerar la situación, ponerlo de buen humor.

— Lo pasé bien anoche, ¿y tú?

— La única razón por la que estás aquí es para darme placer, ¿o es que lo has olvidado? ¡Te he dicho que vayas para allá!

La Zoe no podía moverse. Desvió la mirada hacia el atizador, apenas a un par de pasos. Se giró instintivamente hacia él, pero, según parecía, él le leyó el pensamiento.

Le bloqueó el paso a la velocidad del rayo y la agarró de la muñeca. Su mano era como una esposa metálica, capaz de romperle el hueso. Hanji lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos un turbulento y gris océano Atlántico antes de la tormenta. Entonces intuyó la violencia que se desataría si se resistía. Él señaló el otro extremo de la habitación. Hanji sintió que su tensión era tal, que estaba a punto de estallar.

— Quizá quieras que te ate.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— ¡Entonces muévete! ¡Ya!

Hanji cruzó la habitación muerta de miedo. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón que llevaba puesto.

— ¡De rodillas! ¡Date la vuelta! — ordenó él con una voz fría y casi inhumana, dejándola paralizada del miedo — ¡Más acá!

Ella se giró y se acercó a los pies de la cama hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron casi al borde del colchón.

— ¡Baja la cabeza! Vas a recibir un curso rápido de sumisión.

Hanji inclinó un poco la cabeza, pero él se la empujó hasta el colchón, forzándola a levantar el trasero en el aire como si se tratara de una perversa ofrenda. Se sentía absolutamente abochornada y vulnerable, y sin embargo era incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz y luchando por comprender.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?, ¿solo porque llevaba puesta una toalla?

— ¿Ya quieres deshacer el trato? Pues dilo. Deja de quejarte y los dos ahorraremos tiempo y energía.

— No es eso — contestó Hanji. Se sentía como un niño al que hubieran castigado por una falta insignificante, pero estaba convencida de que si se rebelaba las consecuencias serían aún peores — Solo quiero saber por qué, eso es todo.

— ¡Claro que quieres saberlo! ¿Y si te digo que no hay ninguna razón, que simplemente soy cruel con las mujeres por naturaleza? ¿Crees que podrías aceptarlo?, ¿sigues dispuesta a mostrarte complaciente, Hanji? — preguntó él con voz burlona.

Mientras terminaba de desnudarse detrás de ella, él añadió con una entonación muy peculiar de la voz:

— Podrías influir en mí, ¿sabes?

Eso la tranquilizó, pero de inmediato Hanji preguntó:

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Inténtalo suplicando!

De nuevo Hanji comprendió por puro instinto que si hacía lo que él sugería iba a lamentarlo. Sabía que despreciaba a las personas que suplicaban. No tenía más remedio que soportar lo que él quisiera hacer y tratar de mantenerse de una pieza.

— No voy a suplicar — contestó ella en un susurro, apenas capaz de hablar.

— Eres fuerte, bien. No te doblegas, sabes mantener el control. ¡Y eres una puta, como todas las mujeres!

El duro cuero azotó su carne desnuda. Hanji gritó y su cuerpo se sacudió. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera sentir la intensidad del dolor, él la azotó con el cinturón por segunda vez. Por un momento Hanji se quedó tan atónita que no reaccionó. El dolor y la humillación, junto con el terror, le arrancaron lágrimas.

Al tercer golpe, con la piel cada vez más sensible, Hanji apretó los dientes y permaneció muda.

Pero no podía soportar un cuarto latigazo, y hacerse la dura comenzaba a dejar de ser una opción interesante. Abrió la boca dispuesta a suplicar entre sollozos pero, de pronto, las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios. Era como si su parte más cabezota se hubiera rebelado ante la idea de dejarse degradar absolutamente.

De pronto algo muy dentro de sí, algo que estaba más allá de su control, cedió como un resorte, desatado por la fuerza de un huracán. Era como si se hubiera dividido en dos personas diferentes, porque de súbito se encontró a sí misma gritando incoherencias, llorando y jadeando... hasta perder la cabeza.

Recordaba que después, en algún momento, él le había ordenado abrir los ojos. No podía ver a Levi; las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Pero sí le oyó decir:

— Así que, después de todo, era tenacidad. Lástima.

Cuando él por fin hubo terminado, Hanji permaneció tumbada en la cama de lado, sollozando, hecha un ovillo: con la cabeza completamente agachada, las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho y los brazos protegiendo todo su cuerpo. No lo oyó marcharse. Y tampoco oyó a la sirvienta entrar con el desayuno cuando despuntó el día. No quería oír absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Y **apareció nuestro querido (notese la ironía) puritano...un saludo al grupo de face ;)

**Muchas gracias por los review**


	5. Aloe vera

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptacion de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama** y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Hanji permaneció en la cama todo el día y parte de la noche siguiente, durmiendo a trompicones. Se agitó y revolvió tanto, que la sábana parecía una enorme serpiente blanca enroscada a su cuerpo. Pero cuando oyó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura se despertó de inmediato, aterrada.

No era Levi, sino el hombre mayor que se parecía a él. Le traía una bandeja. Hanji lo observó dejarla sobre la mesa de café junto a la de la noche anterior. Luego se acercó a la cama, se sentó al borde y se inclinó para acariciar su pelo.

— Pobre niña — dijo en tono paternal — Siento no haber estado aquí anoche, Levi no debería haberte hecho esto. No le gusta la idea de tener que controlar sus pasiones. Es una persona insegura.

— ¡Es un monstruo! — exclamó Hanji.

— No es un monstruo, _ma chère_. Tú no lo entiendes, pero ¿cómo ibas a entenderlo?

El hombre ladeó cuidadosamente el rostro de Hanji para que ambos se miraran a los ojos, y añadió:

— Dime: ¿de qué sirve que te quedes en la cama? No conseguirás sino sentirte peor, y probablemente él se enfadará aún más.

— Y ¿qué importa? — preguntó Hanji a su vez, amargamente — En realidad da igual si hago lo que quiere o no, ¿verdad?

— Ven — insistió el hombre, levantándola y haciéndola sentarse en la cama, y demostrando la increíble fuerza de sus brazos — Ya no eres una niña. Vivirás. Te llevaré al baño.

Hanji no se molestó siquiera en protestar. Se sentía fatal. No había podido dormir casi nada en toda la noche. Y lo peor de todo era que por mucho que el dolor físico fuera brutal, le dolía mucho más el modo en que él la había tratado. No podía comprenderlo aunque, en ese momento, eso ya le daba igual. Odiaba a Levi, pero tampoco estaba contenta consigo misma. Se había comportado como una verdadera ingenua al dejarse atrapar en semejante situación. Hubiera debido aprovechar todas las oportunidades y luchar con más dureza en el muelle. Probablemente habría perdido la vida, pero al menos habría muerto con dignidad.

El hombre preparó el baño y ayudó a Hanji a entrar en la bañera. El agua estaba templada, así que no le hizo daño en las heridas. Él le frotó los brazos, la espalda y las piernas con un jabón que olía a flores, y le lavó el pelo con un champú de hierbas tal y como haría cualquier padre con su hija pequeña.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Tú estás de su lado, ¿qué pretendes?

— Qué desconfiada eres para ser tan joven. Has debido de sufrir mucho — contestó el hombre, tras una pausa.

— He sufrido mucho aquí, en esta casa. ¿Por qué iba a confiar en ti?

— Y ¿por qué no? Solo pretendo ayudar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Digamos simplemente que quiero mucho a Levi. Para mí es como un hijo, quiero verlo feliz.

Hanji soltó una amarga carcajada y dijo:

— Pues dale un látigo y unas cadenas. Se sentirá en la gloria. ¿O es que en vuestro culto no creéis en la gloria ni en el cielo?

— No comprendes nada. Levi está hechizado contigo, le fascinas. No lo había visto así hacía mucho tiempo.

Hanji volvió a reír amargamente, pero segundos después se sintió desesperada.

— ¡Por favor, déjame marcharme!

— No puedo hacer eso. No podemos interferir los unos en los asuntos de los otros. Levi te encontró, y solo él puede decidir tu destino.

El hombre la ayudó a salir de la bañera y la secó con una toalla.

— Tengo un remedio natural que te ayudará a aliviar el malestar — añadió, señalando el rincón en el que había un espejo — Ve y mírate al espejo.

Hanji cruzó la habitación y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía los glúteos marcados con cuatro grandes rayas rosadas.

— ¿Lo ves? Es solo la piel, no te ha abierto la carne. Mañana estarás bien.

— Sí, claro, debería estar agradecida.

— Ven, túmbate. Así, bien. Esto te parecerá frío al principio.

Ella le extendió un gel espeso por la piel. Hanji notó enseguida que el dolor menguaba. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, así que trató de relajarse.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Erwin.

— Eres como él... bebes sangre. Todos vosotros lo hacéis, ¿verdad? Como los vampiros.

— Las palabras son poderosas, Hanji. Pueden aterrar o fascinar, y deberían usarse con cuidado. Digamos simplemente que somos familia. Los cuatro.

— Quieres decir que formáis una secta.

El gel estaba frío pero suave, y calmó su dolor en poco tiempo. Hanji suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Y la sirvienta... y el chofer?

— No son parte de nuestra familia.

— Y ¿qué hacéis?, ¿sobornarlos?

— Ellos no... cómo lo diría... no están del todo al tanto de nuestras costumbres. Ya está, ahora te sentirás mejor. Mañana por la noche te pondré otro poco más de aloe vera. O mejor, lo dejaré aquí por si en algún momento quieres ponértelo tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Hanji se dio la vuelta hacia él. Estaba desnuda, pero a pesar de ello no sentía vergüenza.

— Erwin, aún no estoy del todo segura de por qué haces esto...

— Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que Levi sea feliz.

— Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, gracias. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

Erwin tomó el rostro de Hanji entre las manos y la besó en la frente.

— Eres encantadora, comprendo porqué se ha enamorado de ti. Y ahora — continuó, poniéndose en pie — te dejaré para que puedas estar sola un rato antes de que venga Levi.

Erwin dejó el tarro de aloe vera sobre la mesilla, recogió la bandeja de la cena del día anterior y se dirigió a la puerta.

Hanji se sintió repentinamente aterrada al ver que se quedaba sola otra vez, esperando a Levi.

— Por favor, ¡tienes que dejarme salir de aquí! ¡Me va a matar! — rogó Hanji justo antes de que se marchara.

— Hanji, ¿puedo llamarte Hanji?

La castaña se encogió de hombros con impaciencia.

— No puedo dejarte marchar, pero ¿me permites una sugerencia? Es sobre Levi.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? Es evidente que necesito ayuda.

— Bien, pues sería mejor que no mencionaras lo de anoche. Mejor no sacar el tema a relucir, ¿comprendes?

— Bueno, mis heridas hablan por sí solas.

— Lo que quiero decir es que... no sé a qué acuerdo has llegado con Levi, pero sí sé una cosa: Él es una persona muy especial en cierto sentido. Es más desconfiado aún que tú. Está tremendamente solo. Y aburrido. Hastiado, quizá. En algunos aspectos sigue siendo un niño, y creo que contigo se siente desorientado. No sabe qué hacer.

Hanji le dio la espalda. Le daba absolutamente igual la soledad de Levi. Sin embargo, siguió callada, escuchando.

— Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo — continuó Erwin — desde que nació, y creo saber bastante bien cómo es. El mejor modo de tratarlo es tomártelo tal y como se muestra en cada momento. Olvídate del pasado. No hables del tema, porque Levi puede ser aún más brutal de lo que viste ayer. Acéptalo tal y como es, en cada momento, con lo bueno y lo malo. Es lo mejor.

— Sí, claro. Yo también he leído libros de psicología; hay hombres que no pueden aceptar el hecho de que son brutales. ¡Pero jamás le eches en cara a un misógino su pasado!

Erwin suspiró. Se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió.

— Solo trataba de ayudar. De ayudaros a los dos. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Después de marcharse Erwin, Hanji se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Fuera, en medio del crepúsculo, el océano golpeaba furiosamente las rocas inmóviles. Los inmensos bloques de granito parecían haber echado raíces en el mar. Batidas y azotadas constantemente por el océano Atlántico, aquellas rocas parecían poderosas, pero, al mismo tiempo, resignadas a probar su resistencia por toda la eternidad. El silencio en la habitación era tal, que casi parecía una tumba. Su tumba. Donde estaba enterrada en vida.

Hanji pensó en lo que había dicho Erwin, y decidió que ella debía de saber algo sobre Levi; quizá fuera su mejor opción. Si no se mostraba receptiva ante él, Levi interpretaría que ella quería romper el acuerdo. Podía matarla. ¡Matarla! Podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo podía decir Erwin que Levi estaba fascinado, cuando no dejaba de amenazarla? Eso por no mencionar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Levi estaba dispuesto a pegarle a la menor provocación, e incluso aunque no mediara provocación alguna.

Él debía de estar loco, pensó Hanji. Igual que todos los demás en esa casa. Eso la asustaba. Por muchos problemas que tuviera, al menos Lemus era una persona relativamente normal, vulgar, aburrida incluso. Su convivencia había sido sencilla y sin complicaciones, aunque sin pasión. Entonces Hanji comenzó a pensar en los extraños derroteros por los que discurría su vida cuando se veía obligada a comparar a su primer marido, un hombre que la había traicionado, con un lunático violento bebedor de sangre. Quizá ella misma se estuviera volviendo loca.

Hanji oyó las campanadas del reloj. Daban las diez. De pronto le entró pánico.

Se apresuró a encender el fuego de la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón que había al lado. La bandeja seguía donde la había dejado Erwin. Hanji levantó la tapa: pollo, arroz y brócoli. Tenía hambre, pero era incapaz de comer; solo picoteó un poco. Nerviosamente, y sin nada mejor que hacer, trató una vez más de abrir la puerta.

Estaba cerrada. Todo el mundo tenía una llave, pensó. Todos menos ella.

Hanji esperó pensativa, tratando de mentalizarse de que no había ocurrido nada la noche anterior. Pero cuando oyó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura se puso en pie y se metió detrás del sillón. Sentía la necesidad de interponer una barrera entre los dos.

Aquella noche Levi iba vestido de un modo más convencional. Llevaba un traje gris, zapatos grises, camisa azul y corbata azul y gris. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta se giró hacia ella con una discreta sonrisa.

— Veo que sigues viva.

De nada le iba a servir aquella noche el consejo de Erwin, pensó Hanji. Era él quien sacaba el tema a relucir.

Levi caminó hasta la mesa del café y destapó el plato.

— Otra vez no has comido nada. Van dos seguidas. ¿Es que quieres morir de hambre, o solo pretendes darme lástima?

Levi se quedó mirándola, y Hanji se hundió. Trató de hablar, pero tenía la garganta seca. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, y creía estar a punto de desmayarse. Por fin pudo decir:

— No tengo hambre.

— Bien — contestó Levi soltando la tapa de golpe — porque soy incapaz de sentir lástima.

Él se acercó, y Hanji se echó a temblar.

— Me alegro de que me tengas miedo — dijo él — de otro modo creería que eres una psicótica. De hecho tengo mis dudas. Vosotros, los mortales, creéis que podéis ocultar vuestros sentimientos. ¡Ven aquí!

Hanji salió vacilante de detrás del sillón. Tenía las piernas flojas, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

— No te morderé. A menos que quieras romper el trato, claro.

Él la tomó de las caderas, estrechándola contra sí.

— ¿Todavía sigues pensando que puedes entregarte a mí? ¿O prefieres renunciar?

— Tenemos un trato verbal — contestó ella en voz baja, desviando la vista hacia sus labios para evitar su intensa mirada — No lo romperé.

— Las mujeres modernas sois tan sensatas... ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que podrías ser abogada?

— Lo intenté.

— ¿Y?

— Suspendí el examen.

— Podrías ser un vampiro respetable — rió él, enseñando los dientes. Hanji desvió la vista instintivamente — Vamos, también puedo ser amable.

Levi la guió a la cama. Se desvistió, se tumbó y tiró de ella.

— Estarás más cómoda encima de mí, abogada.

Levi la colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y comenzó a estimularla. Luego la tumbó sobre sí y la movió arriba y abajo hasta que ella captó el ritmo.

Aquella noche se quedó hasta más tarde y la tomó tres veces, todas ellas en la misma posición. Se mostró amable y tranquilo, pero Hanji tuvo que luchar para olvidar el pasado tal y como le había sugerido Erwin. Solo así podía mostrarse complaciente y salvar la vida.

Justo antes del amanecer Levi la besó larga y dulcemente, y luego se marchó. En cuanto comprendió que estaba sola, Hanji se echó a llorar.

* * *

**S**aludines al grupo _LeviHanji fans _;)

**Muchas gracias por los review**


	6. Mas integrantes

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptacion de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama** y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

Al final...sorpresa xD

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**A**l día siguiente las heridas de Hanji habían desaparecido por completo. El dolor psíquico, en cambio, era más duradero.

Cada noche Levi llegaba más pronto y se iba más tarde. Se mostraba siempre firme, pero también amable. La mayor parte de las veces hacía las cosas despacio y con paciencia, dándole tiempo a ella para excitarse, pero Hanji difícilmente sentía deseo sexual por él.

A veces, no obstante, la tomaba bruscamente, en frío, igual que un niño incapaz de saborear las sensaciones. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, Zoe jamás dejó de sentir miedo y desconfianza hacia él. En dos ocasiones, incluso, llegó a sentir pavor de nuevo; y ambas veces él la hizo arrodillarse al borde de la cama.

A él le gustaba charlar cuando no tenían relaciones sexuales. Le contó que muchas de sus víctimas eran marineros.

— El puerto de Burdeos es internacional; es el tercero más grande de Francia. Todos los días llegan barcos nuevos. Y muchos hombres buscan sexo rápido con otro hombre. A mí el sexo no me interesa; solo quiero la sangre. Nos encontramos, nos metemos detrás de un edificio y yo tomo lo que quiero. Casi todos ellos están tan ansiosos, que ni siquiera necesito hipnotizarlos. Los hombres comprenden el intercambio. Las mujeres siempre quieren más.

Hanji sintió una amarga satisfacción al saber que, al menos, él no le contagiaría el sida. Probablemente a esas alturas lo tuvieran ya los dos. Y él se lo contagiaba todos los días a otra persona distinta, exactamente igual que Lemus. El hecho de que ni siquiera lo mencionara o usara protección era inmoral, pensó Hanji, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella había hecho lo mismo. No tenía el valor suficiente como para hablar del tema. A menos que él le hiciera una pregunta directa y se viera forzada a contestar, Hanji se limitaba a escuchar.

— Me he disciplinado y solo tomo lo justo, con eso me conformo — le contó él — Y ellos sobreviven. El médico del barco les da un aporte extra de hierro, y se recuperan. Además, se quedan aquí muy pocos días. Rápido, limpio, y fácil. Después de todo aquí vivimos cuatro como yo, así que hay que tener cuidado. Cuatro muertes en una noche suponen mil quinientas muertes al año, más que en París y Londres juntos, y eso sería una barbaridad para una ciudad como Burdeos.

— Pero has matado a personas, ¿verdad? — preguntó Hanji una noche en que se sintió especialmente valiente.

Levi pareció molesto ante la pregunta.

— Detesto a las personas que suplican. Me vuelven loco: suplican sexo, suplican que les haga daño, que no se lo haga, que les deje hacérmelo a mí, suplican por sus vidas... como si sus vidas fueran un bien precioso. Vosotros, los mortales, os tenéis en gran estima, pero para nosotros hay el mismo abismo entre un vampiro y un mortal que el que vosotros creéis que hay entre un mortal y un insecto. No os importa aplastar a uno con el zapato. A mí tampoco me importa aplastaros.

— Pero vosotros... practicáis el sexo con nosotros... los mortales.

— Es lo mismo que si vosotros lo hicierais con un caballo o un gorila.

— Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

— Soy un pervertido — rió él.

Por lo general, Hanji escuchaba en silencio. A menudo deseaba hacer preguntas, pero tenía demasiado miedo para abrir la boca. El concepto de Levi de la vida era realmente extraño pero, a pesar de lo alocado e inhumano de semejante perspectiva, Hanji no podía evitar sentirse en parte fascinada. Al menos lo estaba su lado más excéntrico y teatral. En una ocasión ella había estudiado a una vagabunda durante una semana. Había analizado su forma de ser y su manera de hablar con la esperanza de representar el papel en escena con realismo. Del mismo modo analizó a Levi. A veces creía haber encontrado a un ser de otro planeta, con una escala de valores por completo diferente. Un ser que la obligaba a contemplar a la humanidad a través de sus ojos, desde un punto de vista extraño.

**-o-**

Las horas del día se le hacían tan largas sin nada que hacer que, por irracional que fuera, Hanji se encontraba a sí misma comparando a Levi con Lemus de continuo. E, inevitablemente, eso la llevaba a examinarse a sí misma con más profundidad de la que hubiera querido.

Ambos eran educados, seguros de sí mismos, tenían dinero y les gustaba mantener el control. Los dos se sentían atraídos por los hombres aunque por razones completamente distintas, si es que era cierto lo que le contaba Levi, cosa que Hanji no estaba del todo dispuesta a creer. Y los dos sentían fijación por el sexo oral. Ambos eran personas frías, pero cada uno a su modo. Lemus, en su insensibilidad, la excluía de su mundo hasta el punto de traicionarla. Levi era frío y voluble. Hanji sentía rechazo por los dos. Pero lo más impactante de todo era que, para la castaña, los dos simbolizaban la muerte, su propia muerte, y la fatalidad del destino.

Con el transcurrir de los días, sin nada que la distrajera de sus lúgubres pensamientos, Hanji se sentía cada vez más deprimida. Se preguntaba por qué sentía que había desperdiciado su vida. Sentía aquel vacío desde niña, era una especie de anhelo insatisfecho por algo que ni siquiera podía nombrar y que, sospechaba, no existía.

**-o-**

La noche del decimocuarto día, Levi llegó nada más ponerse el sol.

— Ponte esto — le dijo, tendiéndole una túnica blanca, de material muy ligero, con pequeños detalles entretejidos en el cuello y cintura.

Levi la llevó a un enorme salón de la planta baja decorado con cálidas maderas y muebles estilo Reina Ana tapizados con brocado.

Había cinco personas en el salón. Mikasa, la pelinegra, y el hombre llamado Eren estaban sentados en un enorme sofá delante del cual había una mesa redonda. Sobre ella había una inmensa escultura negra de esteatita de una doncella cabalgando sobre un delfín. Había también una mujer de estatura media y singularmente bella, de cabellos de un dorado brillante, con un vestido verde pálido sin mangas a tono con los ojos. Estaba de pie junto a un hombre delgado, de aspecto severo, de cabello rubio y más alto que ella. Entre Eren y Mikasa se sentaba un chico de unos diecinueve años, guapo y de cabello claro. El grupo miraba un libro del tamaño de un atlas. Todos levantaron la vista al entrar Hanji y Levi.

— ¡Siéntate ahí! — ordenó Levi, señalando una silla junto a la chimenea.

— ¡Aquí está el desayuno instantáneo de Levi! — dijo Mikasa.

Hubo unas cuantas risitas sofocadas.

Levi se acercó al grupo. Hanji se convenció de inmediato de que todos ellos eran de la familia. Todos tenían la misma extraña piel, una piel tan radiante que resultaba irreal. Levi habló en francés durante unos minutos con el hombre de aspecto severo, y después abandonó el salón. Entonces el hombre se sentó con los demás y todos continuaron aparentemente comentando el libro. Desde la silla, Hanji pudo ver que se trataba de un ejemplar antiguo con dibujos del sistema solar.

Hanji desvió la vista hacia la chimenea. Se preguntaba de qué iba todo aquello. Sabía que Levi había salido a alimentarse, como le gustaba llamarlo a él, bromeando. Le había dicho que le estaba haciendo un favor al beber la sangre que necesitaba antes de reunirse con ella. De otro modo, según decía él, no habría sido capaz de resistirse. Pero Hanji se daba cuenta de que no lo hacía exactamente por ella, sino por conveniencia.

Solo faltaba una noche, se dijo. Entonces se libraría de él. Aunque Levi no hubiera vuelto a mostrarse brutal con ella desde la noche en que la azotó, era obvio que disfrutaba dominándola. Simplemente su forma de hablarle sonaba igual que la de un amo hablando a su esclavo. Hanji seguía teniéndole miedo, y sabía que no podía confiar en él. Le aterraba la idea de que, después de todo lo que había soportado, Levi decidiera romper su trato y mantenerla prisionera o algo peor. Ninguno de los otros la ayudaría, y poco podría hacer ella por evitarlo.

Le había llevado tiempo comprender que lo que Erwin le había dicho era verdad. Al menos, en relación a la fascinación que sentía Levi. Cada noche él se mostraba más y más cómodo con ella, más familiar. Tras el primer intercambio sexual él se había relajado e incluso, se mostraba más comunicativo. Y no solo porque le contara historias fantásticas acerca de su vida. A veces, cuando la miraba, Hanji captaba en sus ojos un brillo de emoción que rayaba con la felicidad. En otro momento, en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias, en suma, ella habría tratado de ayudarlo; quizá incluso se hubiera enamorado de él, a pesar de que estaba obsesionado con la sangre, con ser un depredador y posiblemente incluso un asesino. Pero el hecho de beber sangre había acabado con todo el romanticismo para Hanji. Tenía miedo de lo que sentía él. Su situación era tan especial, tan única, que la Zoe no confiaba en lo que él pudiera llegar a hacer por culpa de su arrogancia. Erwin tenía razón también en otra cosa: Hanji no lo comprendía. Pero tampoco tenía interés en comprenderlo. Solo quería salir de allí con vida.

— Tú eres Hanji.

Ella alzó la vista y vio a la elegante rubia junto a ella.

— Sí.

— Yo soy Nanaba. Ese es Mike, mi marido. Y Armin, nuestro hijo.

Aquella presentación tan formal en boca de semejante lunática la sorprendió de tal modo, que Hanji no pudo evitar soltar:

— ¿Vuestro hijo?, ¿y él también es de la familia?

Nanaba se echó a reír y se sentó frente a ella.

— Sí, y también tenemos una hija. No de nacimiento, claro.

Hanji se preguntó qué demonios significaba eso. ¿Eran adoptados? Entonces se le ocurrió la idea de que quizá aquella extraña secta secuestrara niños.

La rubia observó tranquilamente a la castaña de arriba abajo, de la cabeza a los pies, y luego al revés. Todos allí la observaban como si estuvieran hambrientos y ella no fuera más que un pedazo de carne, pensó Hanji, moviéndose inquieta en la silla y acercándose a la chimenea.

— Erwin te ha descrito perfectamente. Eres guapa. Inteligente y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Pero muy infeliz.

— ¿Y no lo serías tú si fueras prisionera?

— Lo creas o no — contestó Nanaba con una sonrisa extraña — te entiendo. ¿Estás enamorada de Levi?

— No — negó Hanji sin vacilar.

— Lástima. Para los dos.

Hanji desvió la vista hacia la chimenea. Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio, observando las oscilantes llamas morir y volver a la vida como figuras primitivas mágicas. Cerca de ellas sonaron suaves voces masculinas. la Zoe se sintió arrullada por esos susurros.

— Vamos, tómalas — dijo alguien, devolviéndola al presente.

Nanaba le alargaba un mazo de cartas a través de la pequeña mesa de nogal que, sin saber cómo, había aparecido entre ellas.

— Barájalas unas cuantas veces, córtalas en tres mazos y elige el que más te guste — añadió.

Hanji no entendía de qué iba todo aquello, pero a pesar de todo tomó la baraja de cartas. Bostezó, y mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano miró a su alrededor. Mikasa se había ido, y el chico, Armin, también. Eren y el hombre de aspecto serio, Mike, estaban sentados, hablando en voz baja. El libro había desaparecido. Hanji se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado dormida.

Reconocía aquellas cartas; se trataba de una baraja del Tarot. En una ocasión una amiga y ella habían acudido a una espiritista para que les echara las cartas y les leyera la fortuna. A Hanji le había dicho que se casaría con un hombre rico, un hombre con negocios de petróleo, y que se iría a vivir a Texas. Y que sería madre de siete hijos. Jamás ninguna predicción se había equivocado tanto.

Hanji echó un vistazo a la baraja. Las imágenes de escenas medievales retratadas al pastel parecieron saltarle a la vista. Pero no pensó mucho en ello, simplemente hizo lo que Nanaba le había pedido. Eligió el mazo de la derecha y le pasó la baraja.

La rubia dio la vuelta a las primeras cinco cartas. Dejó la primera en el centro, la segunda a la derecha de la primera, la tercera debajo, a la izquierda, y la cuarta a continuación.

— ¡Increíble! — exclamó Nanaba — ¿Estás segura de que no estás enamorada de Levi?

— Absolutamente.

— Entonces, ¿de quién estás enamorada?

— De nadie.

Nanaba tomó la primera carta y se la tendió. Bajo la figura podía leerse: "Los Amantes". La imagen representaba a un hombre y una mujer gloriosamente enamorados, bajo un arco iris y un brillante sol: el cielo les sonreía. Hanji se la devolvió sin hacer el menor comentario, y Nanaba la colocó en la misma posición.

— Aquí está tu pasado — añadió Nanaba, señalando el cinco de copas.

En la carta se veía a un hombre con una larga capa negra, contemplando tristemente tres copas volcadas, cuyo contenido se había derramado. Tras él había otras dos copas en pie.

— Está tan absorto en lo que ha perdido, que no puede ver lo que tiene todavía, y eso es lo más triste.

Hanji se quedó mirando la carta, y reconoció que era así como se había sentido durante el último año. Una pérdida detrás de otra. Pero si conservaba algo, al menos ella no era consciente de qué.

— Esto es lo que influye en ti ahora — continuó la rubia — "El Mago", un poderoso hombre de cabello oscuro que practica el arte de la transformación. Puede ser tanto un creador como un destructor, muchas veces es solo un estafador, pero con más frecuencia es un alquimista que convierte los excrementos en oro, el odio en amor y el amor en odio. Esta otra carta representa lo que podría suceder: "El Diablo". — Parecía la carta opuesta a la de "Los Amantes". En ella el hombre y la mujer estaban encadenados a un monstruo de largos cuernos — Significa compromiso, pérdida de libertad, esclavitud, engaño.

Hanji se estremeció. Quizá aquella carta fuera un presagio: Levi no le devolvería la libertad tal y como había prometido. La mantendría allí para siempre, saciando con ella sus demoníacas ansias de sexo y dominación, bebiendo su sangre, torturándola brutalmente cuando le apeteciera, amenazándola con matarla si se resistía o simplemente, porque se le antojaba.

— Esta última — siguió diciendo Nanaba — es el resultado más probable de tu situación.

Nanaba guardó silencio.

— Bueno, ¿y qué significa? Ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí...

Nanaba no contestó.

La puerta se abrió y entró Erwin. Inmediatamente se unió a ellas dos. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Nanaba y esta última, sin mirar siquiera hacia arriba, le mostró la carta. Erwin sonrió a Hanji, que trató de devolverle la sonrisa. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado desorientada.

Hanji volvió la vista hacia la carta sobre la que Nanaba no quería contestar. Se llamaba "La Emperatriz", y mostraba a una mujer de aspecto poderoso, sentada en un trono, con un escudo en forma de corazón en la mano. Dentro del escudo había un dibujo de un círculo con una cruz en su interior, y la parte inferior de la cruz se unía al círculo.

— Una lectura muy interesante — comentó Erwin.

— Sí — contestó Nanaba— ¿Qué opinas tú de la quinta posición? La carta está clara, pero no el contexto. Ven, siéntate.

Nanaba se levantó y le cedió su sitio a Erwin.

El hombre meditó también sobre la carta.

Parecieron transcurrir muchos minutos. Todos en la habitación estaban en silencio. Los únicos ruidos eran el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea y el tictac del reloj de péndulo.

Hanji sintió como si el tiempo se alargara, como si pasara más despacio. Todo pareció adquirir más relieve.

El hombre de aspecto severo llamado Mike se puso en pie y se acercó a su mujer. No miró ni una sola vez a Hanji; era como si ella no existiera. La Zoe se sentía fascinada por aquella pareja, observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacían. Los demás de la habitación, Erwin y Eren, que miraban por la ventana, se quedaron mudos y muy quietos. La escena parecía una foto, una rodaja de tiempo, una esencia capturada.

Hanji observó a Mike acercarse por detrás a Nanaba hasta quedar ambos muy pegados. Mike posó las manos sobre los hombros de ella. Lentamente las deslizó por los brazos desnudos. Hanji casi podía saborear las sensaciones; reconocía cada poro, cada músculo. Él pasó a los codos, los brazos y las muñecas hasta posar las manos sobre las de ella. Nanaba parpadeó, sus ojos tenían un aspecto soñador.

Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron. Poco a poco, él cruzó los brazos sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, llevándose los de ella con él, hasta que la envolvió y estrechó con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos. Luego, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro de él. Mike arrimó la cabeza a los cabellos de ella, besó su sien, su frente, su párpado y su mejilla. Lentamente fue descendiendo por un lado del rostro hasta la barbilla, y por fin sus labios besaron de lleno el cuello. Besó su garganta apasionadamente, y ella entreabrió los labios, derritiéndose en él. Un débil gemido de éxtasis escapó de los labios de Nanaba, flotando como una dulce fragancia por el salón. Aquel sonido le recordó a un misterioso aullido que había oído una vez, cuando despuntaba el día, al rozar algo las copas de los árboles en un día de lluvia. Sonaba primitivo, como de otro mundo.

Hanji tembló. Se sentía embelesada, envuelta, penetrada por entero su alma. Jamás había presenciado tal abandono, que la llenaba de admiración, la maravillaba y despertaba en ella un secreto anhelo.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse. En esa ocasión era Levi, cuya aparición rompió el hechizo. El salón pareció recobrar vida, llenándose de sonidos y movimiento. El reloj dio las campanadas de media noche.

Levi parecía pletórico, fresco. Era como si, por primera vez, Hanji se diera cuenta de lo guapo que era.

Nanaba y Mike se separaron y comenzaron a hablar con Eren en francés. Mikasa volvió a entrar y se unió a ellos, sin hacer algún gesto y hablando rápidamente tanto en francés como en alemán. Armin también entró con un aspecto renovado. Estaban todos discutiendo acaloradamente en inglés acerca de si era más interesante el océano Atlántico, el Pacífico o el mar de la India.

Únicamente Erwin permanecía ajeno al bullicio. Seguía observando las cartas en silencio y sin pestañear.

Hanji lo observaba todo, sintiéndose fascinada y excluida al mismo tiempo, sola. Nadie le prestaba la menor atención, cosa de la que, por un lado, se sentía agradecida, pero por otro lamentaba.

Al rato Levi abandonó al grupo. Charló brevemente con Erwin en francés y luego le hizo un gesto a Hanji para que se pusiera en pie. Le molestaba más que nunca el hecho de que él la tratara como a un ser inferior, como a una mascota. Era una estúpida, se dijo. Nada había cambiado. Al día siguiente sería libre, así que, ¿qué le importaba lo que hiciera él?

Levi la guió fuera del salón, pero entonces Nanaba gritó:

— ¡Un momento! — Nanaba recogió la carta que nadie había sabido interpretar y se la dio a Hanji, diciendo — Llévate esto.

Hanji siguió a Levi, que subió las escaleras y la llevó al dormitorio. Cerró la puerta con llave, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándola.

La castaña se propuso mantenerse serena. Él no iba a robarle la sangre... al menos esa noche.

— ¡Quítate eso! — exigió él.

Mientras ella se quitaba la túnica, él se desnudó también. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza él le ordenó que se acercara. A esas alturas ella comprendía sus gestos, lo que quería y cómo lo quería.

Nada más tumbarse él la penetró, pero en lugar de moverse se quedó quieto. Metió las manos por debajo de los muslos de ella, levantándoselos hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron casi a la altura de las cabezas. La tomó de las muñecas y la clavó a la cama, haciéndola su prisionera igual que una mariposa clavada a un tablero. Y solo entonces, cuando ella estuvo indefensa e inmóvil, comenzó a moverse. Hanji escuchó los sonidos de su carne, penetrándola y moviéndose en su interior, sorprendida de que las sensaciones que le producía aquella fricción la excitaran.

Levi se detuvo un momento y saboreó el interior de su boca. Ambas lenguas se unieron, besándose cálidamente. Entonces él entró y salió varias veces de ella. Hanji sintió la excitación crecer. Él hizo una pausa una vez más y succionó uno de sus pechos con los labios hasta ponerlo erecto.

Hanji se encontró a sí misma gimiendo, comenzando a desearlo. Él se movió otra vez, y luego volvió a parar para besarla otro poco más. Siguió moviéndose, y se detuvo para mordisquear el otro pezón. Y así continuaron, sin parar, mientras transcurría la noche; Levi la excitaba y después hacía una pausa, la atormentaba, controlando sus reacciones y alentando el fuego en ella.

Ella se estaba perdiendo a sí misma, se desvanecía. No había en ella más que pasión, una pasión que la desarmaba una y otra vez, tan ardiente que su cuerpo temblaba sin control con un intenso deseo como jamás lo había sentido. Pero cada vez que estaba a punto de satisfacerla él se apartaba, obligándola a seguir gimiendo y jadeando.

Hanji olvidó que lo odiaba y lo temía. Olvidó quién era ella y quién era él, lo que le había hecho y lo que aún podía hacerle. Lo único que importaba era que estaba dispuesta a darle lo que fuera con tal de que él la satisficiera.

— ¿Me deseas? — preguntó él en un susurro, lamiendo su pezón, con una voz ronca que la excitó.

— ¡Oh, sí! — susurró ella también, sin dejar de temblar.

— ¿Apasionadamente?

— Sí.

— ¡Entonces suplica! — dijo él con el pezón de ella entre los labios.

— Te deseo — afirmó Hanji en voz baja, suave, jadeando y con el cuerpo temblando de puro ardor — Te deseo apasionadamente. Por favor, Levi, tómame ya. Soy tuya.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los ruegos habían salido de su boca. Hanji abrió repentinamente los ojos, horrorizada. Lo vio encima de ella, con una expresión más fría de lo que hubiera sido normal en un momento como ese. No obstante, él parecía a la vez perplejo, atrapado en su propio juego, vacilante entre el deseo y el desprecio, mientras el destino de ella colgaba de la balanza de su conflicto interior.

Por un instante eterno el universo pareció detenerse; ninguno de los dos se movió, nadie respiró. Y entonces, algo cambió. Él se había balanceado a un lado, pero Hanji no sabía cuándo, cómo o qué lo había movido. Todo lo que pudo captar fue que Levi, firme, directo e ineludible, la penetró más profundamente de lo que lo había hecho jamás.

Ella gritó, gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras él la penetraba, la poseía, obligándola a sentir un éxtasis con el que jamás se había atrevido siquiera a soñar.

Y después, mientras yacían tumbados y abrazados el uno al otro, Hanji comprendió qué aspecto debía de tener su propio rostro, porque había visto esa misma expresión en el de Nanaba. Era el rostro del completo abandono.

* * *

**S**aludines al grupo _LeviHanji fans _;)

**Muchas gracias por los review**


	7. Día 15

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptación de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama** y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Al día siguiente, poco después de la puesta de sol, Hanji y Levi abandonaron el _château _en la limusina. Al llegar a la autopista ella volvió la vista hacia él. De perfil se le veía demacrado, con los rasgos afilados. Sabía que él necesitaba sangre.

Estuvieron veinte minutos en el coche en silencio, y luego él dijo:

— Siéntate más cerca de mí.

Hanji lo hizo, pero bromeó:

— Nuestro trato ha expirado.

Él la miró a la cara, fijamente.

— ¡Nuestro trato expirará cuando yo lo diga!

Hanji no discutió. No era libre aún.

Igual que a la ida, él colocó un brazo por detrás de ella, haciéndola inclinar la cabeza hacia delante. La besó larga y apasionadamente, acariciando con la mano su rostro y su cuello como un ciego que memoriza los rasgos hasta que, por fin, puso las heladas puntas de los dedos sobre su yugular.

La Zoe se rindió a sus besos, dejándose llevar. Fantaseaba con la idea de vivir con él, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo sería pasar el resto de su vida rodeada de pasión. La idea la excitaba de tal modo, que alzó la vista hacia él, respondiendo a su deseo.

Levi no era tan monstruoso, se decía, dejando en un segundo plano los recuerdos de su brutalidad para revivir los más placenteros. Ella podía cambiarlo, sabía que podía. Él estaba encaprichado con ella. Hanji podía llegar a amarlo a pesar de sus problemas. Sería fácil, y no tenía nada que perder.

De pronto se le ocurrió la alocada idea de proponerle otro trato. Se quedaría un mes más con él, vería cómo iban las cosas. Insistiría en que él se reprimiera y no tomara su sangre. Y, además, ella tenía que decirle que posiblemente fuera portadora del virus del sida. Pero en esa ocasión él tendría que acceder a no volver a emplear jamás la violencia con ella. Levi accedería, estaba segura.

Cruzaron el puente más moderno, el _Pont de Cubzac_, y luego giraron para tomar la carretera que discurría paralela al puerto. Enseguida llegaron al mismo lugar al que, catorce noches antes, el taxi había conducido a Hanji. Él la besó en los labios una vez más, presionándola con cálida insistencia, haciéndola estremecerse y excitarse. Y cuando los labios de ambos se separaron, sus ojos permanecieron fijos el uno en el otro.

Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a contarle lo que había planeado, cuando él se adelantó:

—No vuelvas aquí. ¡Jamás!

Hanji sintió que sus extremidades se entumecían, que su cerebro se congelaba, que su corazón se rompía ante tanta frialdad.

El coche se detuvo y él salió. No la miró.

Sin decir una palabra, Levi cerró la puerta y se alejó, caminando rápidamente en dirección al muelle.

La limusina arrancó de inmediato. Cruzaron el _Pont de Pierre_, que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, y el coche se detuvo ante la puerta del hotel. La castaña subió a su habitación como una zombi, hizo la maleta y se despidió.

—La cuenta está pagada, _mademoiselle_. Dejaron esto para usted.

Dentro del sobre había un billete de avión para Filadelfia. Tomó un taxi y le ordenó que la llevara al aeropuerto de Mérignac. Allí compró otro billete para Madrid y tiró el de Filadelfia.

Pasaron tres semanas, y Hanji comenzó a sentirse mal. Al principio pensó que se trataba simplemente de una reacción alérgica ante las especias de la cocina española, luego sospechó que podía ser el resultado de un corazón roto para siempre, pero enseguida comenzó a vomitar a diario, y tuvo que buscar un médico. Se hizo una serie de pruebas. El resultado la dejó estupefacta. Tras calmarse y recapacitar, lo primero que hizo fue comprar un billete de avión para Burdeos.

* * *

**Y **fin xD

Como siempre saludines al grupo _LeviHanji fans _;) y a Yietzelle que me pidió actualización ;)

**Muchas gracias por los review**


	8. Noticias

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptación de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama** y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

— **I**nspector Hannes, por favor, deje de fingir. Sé que usted sabe quién es, qué es y cómo se puso en contacto conmigo.

El detective le dio una calada a su _Gitanne_. Estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, en taburetes, al final de la barra de un pequeño café, donde nadie podía oírlos.

— Si pudiera encontrarlo sola, lo haría — continuó Hanji — Me he pasado las tres últimas noches en el muelle, deambulando tanto por la orilla izquierda como por la derecha, y caminando por las calles, buscándolo. Por eso lo he llamado.

— ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en encontrar a ese Levi, _mademoiselle _Zoe? Hace menos de dos meses no le importaba lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera quería quedarse en Burdeos, a pesar de mis órdenes, para colaborar en la investigación de lo que, le recuerdo, usted misma insistía en que era un asesinato. Y ahora se empeña en encontrar sola al presunto asesino que, en realidad, no es más que un hombre que se mostró cortés con usted. Es puro masoquismo.

— Escuche, ya se lo he dicho — repitió Hanji, desesperada — no me importa en absoluto cuál sea su relación con él ni a qué tratos haya llegado con la Policía. Tengo que encontrarlo... cuanto antes. Necesito su ayuda. Y no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato, porque fue un asesinato, por mucho que fuera accidental...

— Insinuar que he hecho un trato con un presunto asesino es una acusación muy seria, _mademoiselle. _Pero con tal de no discutir, y suponiendo, solo hipotéticamente, que yo conociera a ese _monsieur _Levi, ¿por qué cree que iba a ayudarla a encontrarlo?

Llevaba una hora tratando de convencer a Hannes, pero él seguía en sus trece. No estaba dispuesto a admitir absolutamente nada, solo hacía preguntas y más preguntas. Hanji detestaba tener que hacerlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que sacarse un as de la manga.

— La razón por la que debe ayudarme es porque el motivo por el que necesito verlo es importante. Si no lo encuentro, o lo encuentro ya demasiado tarde, antes o después él se enterará de que usted no ha querido ayudarme y, bueno...

El inspector Hannes dio otra calada al _Gitanne _y entrecerró los ojos para evitar que se le metiera el humo. Hanji podía contemplar el engranaje de su mente, calculando las consecuencias y ramificaciones del hecho de enfadar a un loco. No se trataba solo del hecho de que lo que le había dicho el médico pudiera ser de vital importancia para Levi; además ella necesitaba su ayuda, estaba desesperada. Amenazar a un policía era simplemente un acto de supervivencia.

— Está bien, quizá lo mejor sea dejarlo así — dijo ella — Estaré en el muelle mañana por la noche, en la orilla derecha, desde las nueve hasta las doce.

— Es una zona peligrosa, _mademoiselle_. Expone usted su vida.

— Gracias por el aviso — se despidió, recogiendo el bolso y poniéndose en pie — Él le estará agradecido... si es que le llega esa información.

El policía permaneció sentado, sin dejar de fumar, observándola a través del aire azul blanquecino enrarecido por el humo. Lo tenía en el bote. Sus años de experiencia en el mundo de la justicia y del teatro le habían enseñado a juzgar a la gente con perspicacia. Y sabía cuándo debía retirarse.

**-o-**

Era una agradable noche del mes de mayo, cálida pero no bochornosa. El cielo era límpido, brillante, estaba abarrotado de estrellas y había luna llena.

Hanji llevaba un vestido fresco de verano y zapato plano, y de su hombro, cruzando el pecho, colgaba un bolso de tela descolorido con lo más esencial. Llevaba tiempo esperando, oculta tras la sombra de un almacén de pescado, muy cerca de donde la limusina de Levi había estado aparcada en otra ocasión. A pesar de que en esa calle apenas había tráfico ni peatones, prefería esconderse. Era una zona peligrosa y probablemente, corría riesgos aún peores que el de citarse con un vampiro a media noche.

El taxi volvería a recogerla exactamente a las doce y cinco minutos. Hanji miró el reloj: eran las once y media. Llevaba allí desde las nueve, y le dolían las piernas de estar de pie tanto tiempo. Además, empezaba a desanimarse. Quizá él no apareciera, pensó. Quizá Hannes no le hubiera dado el mensaje. Se preguntaba por qué no había visto la limusina en ninguno de sus largos recorridos por la ciudad de esas tres noches. También pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. Lo más probable era que él, simplemente, le chupara la sangre sin más preámbulos. Era lo que había estado deseado hacer todo el tiempo. Pero nada de eso importaba. Estaba deprimida, desesperada, y la idea de morir en sus brazos no dejaba de resultar en cierto sentido atractiva.

Diez minutos antes de las doce apareció la limusina plateada. Aparcó a media manzana de distancia de donde estaba ella. El conductor apagó el motor y las luces. El coche se quedó allí parado, nadie salió.

Hanji exhaló, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto. Haciendo un increíble esfuerzo, salió de entre las sombras y se quedó de pie, a la luz de una farola. Luego se acercó despacio a la parte trasera del coche, haciendo ruido con los zapatos sobre el suelo de piedra.

El conductor salió, cerró la puerta, encendió un cigarrillo y caminó calle arriba en dirección contraria a ella. Al llegar la castaña a la limusina la puerta trasera se abrió, bloqueándole el paso como si ella fuera a pasar de largo sin hacer caso. Hanji asomó la cabeza. Levi estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás.

—¡Entra!

Una vez dentro, él alargó el brazo y cerró la puerta. Encendió la luz interior. Y la observó con una mirada salvaje. Ella también lo miró. Hubo una larga pausa en silencio.

— Te dije que no volvieras. ¿Eres idiota, o te has vuelto loca?

— Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Ven aquí, conmigo!

— No he venido para eso.

— No me importa a qué has venido — contestó él, agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella para atraerla hacia sí.

Inmediatamente sus labios y sus manos besaron y estrecharon el cuerpo de Hanji. Levi metió una mano por debajo de su falda, le quitó las bragas, y luego le sacó el vestido por la cabeza, desgarrando la prenda. Y mientras tanto se quitó las zapatillas y la camiseta.

— No hagas eso, escúchame.

Los labios de Levi la hicieron callar. Ella luchó, pero él era increíblemente fuerte. La aplastaba contra el asiento, tenía sus manos prisioneras y se quitaba mientras tanto los pantalones a toda prisa. Levi la forzó a abrir las piernas. En el estrecho espacio del asiento de atrás, él la atacó como un animal desquiciado. Levi eyaculó de inmediato, y luego permaneció un rato encima de ella. Ambos sudaban y jadeaban pesadamente. Hanji estaba aterrada. Se hacía reproches a sí misma por ser tan ingenua como para dejarse atrapar nuevamente en sus garras. Probablemente él estaba a punto de beberse su sangre, se dijo. Moriría allí, en manos de un monstruo demente que creía representar un melodrama gótico. Su destino era amargo, no se lo merecía. Bien, pero no se marcharía sin luchar, pensó.

— Estoy embarazada.

Por un par de segundos él contuvo el aliento. Luego se apartó y dijo:

— ¡Enhorabuena!

Levi se subió los pantalones, recogió la camiseta gris y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa.

— ¿Y se supone que esa confesión va a inducirme a sentir lástima o algo así? — preguntó él a continuación, mientras se ponía una zapatilla y se ataba el cordón con fuerza, muy enfadado — ¿Cómo voy a chuparle la sangre a una mujer embarazada? Te dije en una ocasión que jamás siento lástima.

— Es tuyo — afirmó ella mientras se ponía de nuevo el vestido.

Él se ataba el cordón de la otra zapatilla. Hizo una breve pausa, y luego añadió:

_— ¡Merde! _

— Es cierto.

Levi se reclinó en el respaldo del asiento y la miró.

— Eres increíble. Lo primero de todo, es imposible. Yo no puedo dejarte embarazada. En segundo lugar, lo único que ocurre es que eres incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que eres una puta. No sabes quién es el padre, así que te engañas a ti misma, creyendo que soy yo. Pero te follarías a cualquiera que se le empinara. Buen intento.

Hanji se sintió como si él le hubiera apuñalado en el mismo corazón. Sin molestarse en responder, alcanzó su bolso y agarró la manecilla de la puerta.

— ¡Abre la puerta! - Él no se movió. Ella lo miró — Tienes razón, he sido una estúpida viniendo aquí a pedirte ayuda. Basta con que me dejes salir.

— Ni lo sueñes — rió él.

En aquel instante lo odiaba tanto, que se echó a llorar.

— Sí, ahora las lágrimas. Me encanta ver llorar a las mujeres, tratando de hacerme sentirme culpable. Tus lágrimas no significan nada para mí. Somos de dos especies distintas, ya te lo he dicho. Entre dos enemigos no puede haber amor perdido. Tú sabes que me matarías a la menor oportunidad, pero eso jamás ocurrirá. En cambio yo podría matarte fácilmente.

Ella simplemente siguió llorando, incluso con más fuerza. Sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de miedo, dolor, frustración e ira.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — gritó ella — No eres más que un fraude, un presumido. No podrías ser más cruel aunque fueras un vampiro. No sé lo que eres, ni me importa. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, me da igual. Pero te equivocas. Es hijo tuyo, y yo solo quiero deshacerme de él. Y ahora, mátame y acaba de una vez. Estoy hastiada de la vida y enferma de tus sucios juegos de adolescente. ¡Te odio!

Hanji se derrumbó contra la puerta del coche, incapaz de contenerse.

Aquella tormenta tardó unos minutos en pasar. Cada vez que creía haberse serenado, una nueva ola de dolor la inundaba por entero, haciéndola llorar desconsoladamente. Por fin, cuando comenzó a sorberse la nariz y a limpiarse los ojos con un pañuelo, le oyó preguntar en un tono civilizado:

— ¿De cuánto tiempo estás embarazada?

— De un mes — respondió ella, sorbiéndose la nariz.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy el padre?

Hanji le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio.

— Porque eres el único hombre, y no digamos el único monstruo, con el que me he acostado durante este último año.

De nuevo ella se echó a llorar.

— Pero, aunque creas que eso es verdad, ¿por qué recurres a mí? Tú sabes que yo solo quiero tu sangre.

La Zoe se sentía tan frustrada, tan furiosa, que apenas podía hablar.

— ¡Porque quiero abortar! — exclamó histérica.

— Pues hazlo.

— No puedo. No conseguí hacerlo en España, es ilegal. No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas en Europa, ni siquiera puedo hablar francés o algo parecido. Pensé que tú podrías ayudarme.

— Ve a Suecia. O vuelve a Filadelfia.

— ¡No!, ¡no quiero volver allí! — negó ella con firmeza.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña con una rabieta, casi podía imaginarse a sí misma dando una patada en el suelo.

— Entonces ten al niño. Muchas mujeres solteras lo hacen.

— No puedo — contestó ella sin dejar de sorberse la nariz.

— Quieres decir que no quieres — la interrumpió él, suspirando — Escucha, no puede ser hijo mío. Además, esta mierda no me importa nada. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Ten al niño, quédatelo o dalo en adopción, o vete a casa y aborta. Siempre puedes volver a Europa, si es eso lo que quieres. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Se sentía completamente sola en el mundo. ¿Cómo expresarlo? De todos modos, a él le daba igual. Acababa de decir que el asunto le era por completo ajeno. Tenía que madurar, enfrentarse a la realidad. De hecho, lo que él sugería era perfectamente lógico: volver a casa, abortar y viajar de nuevo a Europa. Pero, obviamente, la lógica de Hanji no terminaba de funcionar bien porque, de haber sido así, no estaría atrapada en ese coche. Sus sentimientos, que jamás la habían desbordado hasta ese punto, la confundían, la hundían en el miedo y la soledad, haciéndola dudar. Y el resultado eran más lágrimas. Hanji se abrazó a sí misma. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era llorar.

Finalmente él alcanzó el teléfono y presionó unas cuantas teclas. Ella oyó el ruido del teléfono fuera del coche. Diez segundos más tarde el conductor se sentó al volante. Arrancaron. Enseguida llegaron a la autovía que les llevaría a Soulac-sur- Mer.

* * *

**C**omo el capitulo anterior fue asquerosamente corto y no actualizaba hace dias, minimo tenia que subir algo decente para que contuvieran sus ganas de leer

Saludines al grupo _LeviHanji fans _;) y apoyo a Dalhia...bullying a Yurie hasta que suba cap nuevo ¬¬

**Muchas gracias por los review**


	9. Verdad

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptación de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama** y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**L**evi la dejó en el salón, sentada en un sofá frente a Mikasa, que dejó a un lado una revista para decir:

— Bienvenida otra vez – sin expresión alguna, para después agregar - ¿tan bueno es en la cama?

Hanji no contestó. Apenas podía mantener la calma. Se sentía fatal, sola y asustada. Y pensaba que se había metido en otro lío aún peor.

— No tienes buena cara —comentó la pelinegra— ¿Has estado llorando?, ¿se ha portado como siempre, como un sádico frío y cruel?

Hanji la miró. No confiaba en ella.

— No, es que no me encuentro bien.

— ¿Y eso?

— Mmm... no lo sé, no es nada.

— ¡Vaya!

Mikasa se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Hanji sintió como si la temperatura del salón bajara un par de grados.

— Eh, que no soy tu hermanastra. Ya sé que a veces no hablo demasiado, pero también puedo ser amable — añadió Mikasa con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Zoe sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— No es sangre. Créeme, si quedara algo de sangre por aquí, me la habría bebido. Pero hay jerez.

Mikasa se puso en pie y se acercó a una mesa junto a la ventana. Sirvió el jerez ámbar en una copa, volvió y se lo ofreció a Hanji.

— Bébetelo todo. Sea lo que sea lo que te pase, esto te animará. Yo misma solía beberlo antes.

La vampira volvió a sentarse a su lado y se estiró la falda color café.

Hanji suspiró profundamente. Olió el contenido de la copa y le dio un sorbo.

— ¿Lo ves? Es jerez.

La castaña dio otro sorbo y dejó la copa sobre un posavasos encima de la mesa. De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía el pecho hinchado y sollozaba de nuevo.

Mikasa la estrechó, poniendo un brazo a su alrededor, y Hanji se encontró a sí misma llorando sobre el hombro de una mujer a la que, solo unas semanas antes, detestaba. Mikasa acarició su cabello.

— Eh, ¿qué pasa?

Hanji lo soltó todo.

La pelinegra se quedó atónita.  
— Levi, ¿el progenitor? ¡Imposible! Escucha, eso no puede ser. Quiero decir que Levi no puede ser el padre. Simplemente, no puede.

— Lo sé — contestó Hanji, sorbiéndose la nariz — Me lo ha dicho él, pero es la única persona con la que he estado.

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

— ¡Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada?

— Sí, le pedí al médico que me repitiera la prueba.

— ¡Otra concepción inmaculada!

La puerta se abrió y Levi entró, seguido de Erwin. Hanji no se movió, permaneció con Mikasa. Había captado la expresión del rostro de Levi, que interpretó como disgusto.

— Hola, Hanji, ¿qué tal estás? — preguntó Erwin amablemente, con una sonrisa cálida y remota al mismo tiempo.

— No lo sé — admitió — Molesta. Y embarazada.

— Sí, ya me lo ha dicho Levi — contestó Erwin mientras se sentaba frente a ellas dos.

Levi se quedó al otro lado del salón como si su intención fuera guardar las distancias.

— Hanji, ¿a qué médico acudiste en España?

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento.

— No recuerdo su nombre. Méndez, o algo así. ¡Espera! Me dio unas pastillas porque vomitaba mucho por las mañanas.

Hanji sacó del bolso un pequeño tarro de plástico con cápsulas azules y blancas y se lo tendió a Erwin, que leyó la etiqueta.

— ¿Qué tal tu español, Mikasa?

— Mejor que el árabe — contestó esta.

— ¿Podrías tratar de hacerte pasar por una americana hablando español?

— Creo que sí.

— ¿Te importaría llamar a este médico? Dile que eres la hermana de Hanji, que está contigo en Francia y que quieres conocer ciertos detalles. Mira a ver si averiguas algo.

Mikasa se puso en pie y agitó cariñosamente el cabello de Hanji, diciendo:

— Anímate

Al pasar junto a Levi le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡Eres un demonio!

Él hizo un gesto de mal humor.

Erwin alargó las manos, y Hanji vaciló antes de darle las suyas. Entonces Erwin la miró a los ojos. Aquellas pupilas azules resultaban muy relajantes. Hanji sintió que toda la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Suspiró. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. En otra ocasión Erwin la había reconfortado como un padre, invitándola a estar entre sus protectores brazos y a relajarse, haciéndole olvidar lo que la preocupaba. Podía descansar, se dijo. Necesitaba descansar. Podía estar en paz.

La voz de Mikasa la devolvió a la realidad.

— Ha dicho que está embarazada, posiblemente de un mes. Un poco baja de hierro, pero por lo demás fuerte. Le hizo una ecografía, parece un feto. No ve ningún problema.

— Bien — dijo Erwin.

Hanji se reclinó en el respaldo. El aspecto de las cosas le pareció de pronto extrañamente brillante.

Erwin se giró hacia Levi y habló con él en francés.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?

— Le he dicho que definitivamente estás embarazada. Además de lo que el médico le ha explicado a Mikasa, yo puedo presentirlo, lo veo en tus ojos. Quién sea el padre, eso ya es otra cuestión.

De pronto Hanji sintió deseos de volver a echarse a llorar. Quería levantarse de allí y decirles a todos que muchas gracias, pero que se marchaba. Nadie le creía, y ella lo comprendía, pero jamás hubiera debido volver allí. Hubiera debido seguir su camino, volver a Filadelfia y abortar. Lamentaba haberles molestado.

Sin embargo, no podía moverse. Física y mentalmente se sentía agotada, y la depresión la hundía.

— Levi dice que quieres abortar. ¿Por qué? — preguntó Erwin.

— No quiero tener un niño.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres joven, fuerte, saludable. ¿Es que no te gustan los niños?

— No... no lo sé. No he pensado mucho en ello.

— ¿Y entonces? — preguntó Mikasa.

Hanji vaciló antes de contestar:

— Levi cree que es un vampiro... que no es humano. Está enfermo. Yo no entiendo lo que significa eso, pero no quiero dar a luz a un niño con defectos genéticos. Y puede haber complicaciones. Podría morir.

— Con esa actitud podrías morir de todos modos — afirmó Levi, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

Hanji se dio cuenta entonces de que lo había ofendido. No le importaba demasiado lo que le ocurriera a Levi, pero aquellas dos personas que tambien estaban en la habitación habían sido amables con ella.

— Lo siento — se disculpó, dirigiéndose primero a Erwin y enseguida a Mikasa — No era eso lo que quería decir. Simplemente tengo miedo.

— ¡Y eres una mentirosa! — exclamó Levi, que atravesó rápida e inesperadamente el salón para agarrarla del pelo y obligarla a ponerse en pie — Lo llevas escrito en la cara. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres tener un hijo?

Hanji se echó a temblar.

— ¡Contesta!

— Tengo... tengo algo...

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Algo que le puedo contagiar.

— ¿El qué?

Se sentía avergonzada solo por tener que mencionarlo, las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas.

— El sida. Me he hecho la prueba dos veces y ha salido negativa, pero es probable que sea portadora... mi ex marido lo tiene. Probablemente el niño nacería con el síndrome.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hanji miró alternativamente a uno y a otro.

Erwin parecía preocupado, Mikasa atónita. El rostro de Levi se había puesto súbitamente lívido... y parecía furioso.

— ¡Puta! — exclamó él en voz baja y tensa — Así que por eso estabas tan ansiosa por que te follara. Querías infectarme, matarme con el virus.

— No, no es eso lo que... — dijo Hanji, atónita.

— ¡Me tendiste una trampa! Aunque yo hubiera decidido chuparte la sangre, tú creíste que me ganarías la partida.

— No pretendía infectarte. ¡Yo no le haría eso a nadie! Traté de decírtelo... varias veces...

— ¡Mentirosa...!

Levi alzó una mano dispuesto a pegarle, pero Mikasa se interpuso entre los dos, diciendo:

— Relájate. Acabas de llegar a una gran conclusión.

Levi apartó a Mikasa de su camino. Pero inmediatamente Erwin exclamó:

— ¡Quieto, Levi!

— Manteneos al margen de este asunto — les advirtió Levi — Ella es mía. Tengo derecho a hacer con ella lo que quiera. Nadie puede interferir.

Erwin comenzó a hablar con él en francés. Le explicaba algo con voz serena. Pero cuanto más hablaba el rubio, más discutía el pelinegro. Luego, en determinado momento, Erwin dijo algo que le afectó, porque de repente se quedó callado. Tanto él como Mikasa se habían quedado mirando a Erwin con rostros atónitos, escuchando con mucha atención. Hanji no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero estaba inmensamente agradecida con Erwin. Sabía que Levi tenía la seria intención de hacerle daño. Aquel lugar, todas aquellas personas...

Era como despertar bruscamente, prisionera en un manicomio. Comenzaba a sentir que la realidad se le escapaba entre los dedos. Cuando Erwin terminó, Mikasa se dejó caer sobre una silla, exclamando:

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Erwin le dijo algo más a Levi en francés, e inmediatamente él agarró a Hanji del brazo para llevársela del salón.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, Hanji oyó a Erwin decirle a Mikasa:

— Tendré que decirle a Nanaba que tenía razón con respecto a "La Emperatriz".

Levi la arrastró escaleras arriba. La llevó al mismo dormitorio donde había estado encerrada en la primera ocasión. La empujó dentro sin decir una palabra, cerró y echó la llave por fuera.

Hanji permaneció sola el resto de la noche. Justo antes del amanecer la criada le llevó una bandeja de comida. Junto a un plato de hígado y espinacas había un tarro que decía: "_Vitamines et minéraux múltiples comprimés"_.

* * *

Saludines al grupo _LeviHanji fans _;) os quiero, os amo, os adoro xD el Bullying a Yurie ya acabo porque subio cap *-* que feliz soy...tambien saludos especiales a Yietzelle que hizo un dibujo hermoso..ahora espero el proximo xD

**Muchas gracias por los review**


	10. Bebé y confinación

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptación de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama** y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**L**a sirvienta volvió a aparecer con otra bandeja al día siguiente, nada más ponerse el sol. Hanji había dormido agradablemente hasta bien entrada la tarde, a pesar del caos y de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Se sentía renovada y hambrienta, y seguía comiendo aún cuando Levi entró.

Él se sentó frente a ella y la observó. Aquella noche Hanji se sentía más fuerte, no tan vulnerable. Siguió comiendo sin apresurarse, tomándose su tiempo. Él podía esperar. Cuando terminó, dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo, se limpió la boca y se reclinó en el asiento.

Los minutos pasaron. Ninguno de los dos habló. Ella se sirvió un té en una taza de porcelana china azul y blanca, y dio un sorbo. Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo. Hanji se sentía observada, era como si él la estuviera analizando con un microscopio, como si la examinara de cerca. Sin duda buscándole defectos.

— He decidido que te quedes aquí hasta que nazca el niño. Después te irás, pero el niño se quedará.

Hanji dejó la taza y el plato en la mesa.

— No quiero tener al niño. Te lo he dicho, quiero abortar.

— Lo que tú quieras es irrelevante.

— ¿Otro ultimátum? O lo hacemos a tu modo, o me matas, ¿no es eso?

— Sí, a mi modo.

— ¿No te cansas de controlar el universo? Debe ser tedioso tener que hacer siempre el papel de Satán.

Se sentía valiente. No estaba dispuesta a soportar sus chorradas patriarcales.

— Ese es el trato. Te quedas, tienes al niño y te vas. Eso es todo.

— ¿Y qué saco yo de ese trato?

— Tu vida.

— Quizá eso ya no sea suficiente para mí.

— No recuerdo haberte dado a elegir.

— Me escaparé. O abortaré.

— Intenta una de las dos, y te encadenaré a esa cama durante ocho meses.

Hanji se quedó callada. Él la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, y los dos lo sabían.

— ¿Por qué quieres a ese niño? Ni siquiera crees que sea tuyo. ¿Quieres beberte su sangre?

— Eres una estúpida. Me sorprende que aún no hayas provocado a nadie lo suficiente como para que te mate.

— Siempre amenazando... ¿por qué? Tienes poder; tanto físicamente como en los demás sentidos. Pero te comportas como un niño con un martillo de juguete: tienes que machacarlo todo a tu alrededor.

Levi se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. Le daba la espalda. Recogió la cortina a un lado para mirar fuera.

— Puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, a mí me da igual — dijo él, añadiendo mientras se daba la vuelta — Pero lo harás, eso te lo garantizo.

Hanji se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose adonde quería llegar a parar.

Entonces, como si le leyera el pensamiento, él explicó:

— Por las buenas el plan es el siguiente: te quedas aquí, te comportas de un modo civilizado, te cuidas, siempre dispuesta para mí como la otra vez, y dentro de ocho meses tienes al niño. Al día siguiente te vas.

— ¿Y por las malas?

— Lo mismo, excepto porque yo uso la fuerza. Y eso no te va a gustar.

Levi caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Luego añadió:

— Piénsalo. Y hazte un favor.

Acto seguido se marchó.

Minutos después Hanji intentó forzar la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

**. . .**

Hacia media noche Levi volvió y la llevó escaleras abajo.

Mikasa, Eren y Erwin esperaban en el salón, sentados en un sofá junto a la chimenea. Levi tomó asiento en una silla frente a ellos.

— Siéntate a mi lado, Hanji — dijo Erwin, dando un golpecito sobre el sofá.

Ella se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Los cuatro la observaban atentamente.

— Queremos hablar contigo acerca de lo que está ocurriendo. Me imagino que tienes que estar confusa — dijo Erwin.

Hanji exhaló y dejó caer los hombros. Otra vez se sentía cansada. Y deprimida. Pero era bueno que Erwin se mostrara tan amable, de otro modo quizá hubiera intentado hacer una tontería. Casi sentía deseos de suicidarse.

— Lo que te ocurre, tu embarazo, es muy, muy poco frecuente. En realidad es algo extraordinario.

— _Mondo weirdo _— dijo Mikasa.

— Según la leyenda, solo una vez cada mucho tiempo uno de nosotros puede reproducirse a través del parto — continuó Erwin — Un macho puede inseminar a una hembra mortal. Parece que al revés es imposible.

Dios mío, pensó Hanji. ¿Una hembra mortal? Todos ellos se creían dioses. Estaban seriamente enfermos.

— Ocurre cada pocos cientos de años — continuó Erwin — tan poco a menudo, que cuando de hecho se produce nos cuesta creerlo. Ninguno de nosotros existía cuando ocurrió la última vez. Y yo soy el único aquí que ha oído hablar de la leyenda.

— El hijo divino — dijo Eren.

Un niño demoníaco, pensó Hanji.

— ¿Y por qué ocurre? — dijo ella, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué les seguía la corriente a esos locos.

— Nadie lo sabe — contestó Erwin — Lo único que sabemos es que las condiciones tienen que ser buenas, tanto en relación al macho como a la hembra, al momento, al equilibrio químico, las circunstancias, quizá incluso la luna. Sencillamente, no lo sabemos. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que ese niño es muy especial para nosotros.

— ¿Será... es decir... beberá sangre, o lo que sea que seáis vosotros?

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Lo cierto era que toda la conversación parecía irreal.

— El niño será medio mortal, medio inmortal. Se decidirá según qué influya más en su vida, sea niño o niña.

— En otras palabras — añadió entonces Eren — si el niño es criado por mortales, probablemente vivirá una existencia mortal y morirá de muerte natural. Si es criado por los de nuestra especie, lo más probable es que sea inmortal. En cualquier caso, debe decidir justo antes de la pubertad. Si decide ser inmortal, su vida se detendrá a la edad que desee.

— Comprenderás, Hanji — siguió diciendo Erwin — que debido a la rareza del caso, queremos que el niño se quede con nosotros, adonde pertenece naturalmente. Y como de todos modos tú no lo quieres, queremos hacerte una propuesta.

Hanji se sentó cómodamente a escuchar. Sus discursos parecían tan lógicos, que tenía que repetirse en silencio que estaba tratando con locos. Pero no podía evitar la sensación de sentirse rodeada de buitres, listos para acabar con ella hasta dejar los huesos limpios. Y para comerse también al feto, nada más sacarlo de su cuerpo.

— Quédate con nosotros hasta el final del embarazo. Nosotros cuidaremos bien de ti, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Y cuando el niño haya nacido podrás marcharte libremente, sin preocupaciones y sin reproches. El niño vivirá rodeado de amor, tendrá más del que necesite. Tú habrás terminado y podrás comenzar tu vida de nuevo.

— ¿Y el virus? Probablemente él también lo tendrá.

— Nuestras células han mutado — dijo Eren — Puede que el niño desarrolle anticuerpos, o puede que no, no lo sabemos. Esa es otra de las razones por las que debe quedarse con nosotros. Si se queda consumirá solo sangre, reforzando así las células que tenga como las nuestras, que son inmunes a las enfermedades mortales.

— ¿Y qué tipo de peligros correré yo?

— Nadie aquí te hará daño.

Hanji miró a Levi. Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto a la defensiva, con aires de suficiencia.

— Me refiero al nacimiento — explicó — Si no va a ser un niño normal, no puede ser tampoco un nacimiento normal.

Erwin se agitó en el asiento muy ligeramente, pero Hanji lo notó.

— Será difícil, ¿verdad? Puedo morir en el parto.

— Nadie conoce los peligros que conlleva — dijo Erwin — Tal como te he dicho, es la primera vez para nosotros cuatro. Hemos mandado mensajes a nuestra comunidad. Si alguien sabe algo, estaremos en contacto.

— ¡Estupendo! Así que queréis tenerme aquí encerrada, como una prisionera...

— Como una prisionera no — dijo entonces Mikasa — Podemos ser una gran familia... todos.

— Sí, claro — contestó Hanji — Excepto porque yo soy la única que no puede salir.

— Serán solo ocho meses — le recordó Erwin.

— Sí, al final de los cuales quizá muera dando a luz a otro chiflado, probablemente a un asesino genéticamente programado. ¡Gracias, pero no, gracias! — exclamó Hanji, poniéndose en pie — No pienso hacerlo. Y no podéis obligarme. Podéis torturarme o encadenarme a la pared, pero no lo haré. Me dejaré morir de hambre si es necesario, y si me obligáis a comer, vomitaré. O lo mataré sin piedad. Ya estoy harta de tantas intimidaciones.

Todo su cuerpo tembló. Estaba muy alterada, agresiva, se sentía despótica e impulsiva. Sus ojos se desviaron como locos hacia la ventana, y se imaginó precipitándose por ella.

Estaban al nivel de la calle, así que no moriría en la caída. Pero fácilmente podía lanzarse contra el cristal irrompible. Hanji lo oyó romperse en su mente, e imaginó el golpe contra el suelo. Recogería los pedazos rotos a manos llenas y rápidamente, se cortaría las venas de ambas muñecas. Se cortaría también las venas de detrás de las rodillas y se desgarraría el cuello, dando con la arteria apropiada. Estaría muerta en cuestión de segundos, y ellos no podrían salvarla.

— ¡Hey, para! — exclamó Mikasa, agarrando firmemente a Hanji de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos, forzándola a abandonar aquella macabra fantasía y a volver a la realidad — No es el fin del mundo. Te estás poniendo hecha una furia.

De algún modo Hanji supo que Mikasa sabía lo que ocurría en su interior. De pronto se sintió de nuevo agotada, asustada y triste, completamente hastiada. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba gritando como un bebé en brazos de Mikasa, llorando a moco tendido.

— ¡No puedo, no puedo hacerlo! No me lo pidáis, ¡no puedo!

Erwin y Mikasa se sentaron con ella. Eren le preparó una taza de té. Todos esperaron a que se la tomara. Todos menos Levi, que permaneció distante. Los tres le hablaban, haciéndole comprender que no estaba sola, que ellos harían cualquier cosa por ayudarla.

Pero Hanji sabía que solo estaban fingiendo, que solo querían hacerle creer que estaban de su parte. La verdad era que no tenía elección.

Después de un rato, Ella al fin dijo:

— No quiero hacerlo, aunque supongo que no me queda más remedio. Pero yo también tengo mis condiciones. Si estáis de acuerdo, prometo no intentar hacerme daño a mí misma ni al bebé.

— ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones? — preguntó Erwin.

Hanji la miró y afirmó:

— Quiero mi libertad. Quiero salir fuera. No pienso pasarme ocho meses encerrada en esa habitación.

— Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo — aseguró él.

— Quiero que me vea un médico con regularidad para asegurarme de que todo va bien.

Ellos se miraron los unos a los otros.

— Será un problema, pero podemos arreglarlo.

— Y necesitaré cosas: ropa, libros, películas, aún no lo sé exactamente.

— Eso es fácil — dijo Mikasa.

Hanji dirigió entonces la vista a Levi. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

— Y él tiene que prometer que me dejará en paz.

Hubo un silencio. Erwin habló entonces en voz baja y suave.

— Hanji, te lo dije. En nuestro mundo tú perteneces a Levi. Él tiene la última palabra en esto. Y una de las cosas que sí sabemos sobre estos nacimientos es que el macho debe tener un papel importante.

— ¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

— Tienes que follártelo — explicó Mikasa.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego!

Levi se echó a reír.

— Hanji, permíteme que te lo explique de otro modo — dijo Erwin — El niño que llevas en tu seno sentirá tu influencia automáticamente. Tengo un libro que quizá quieras leer, _La vida secreta del niño antes de nacer. _Explica, documentándolo con casos, cómo el feto se ve influido por su madre desde antes del nacimiento, mientras está en el útero. También es evidente la influencia del padre, en la misma medida, cuando está presente. En el caso de este niño, y dado que se sentirá dividido entre tu mundo y el nuestro y que queremos guiarlo al nuestro lo más posible, Levi debe tener el mayor acceso a él para que su influencia sea fuerte y clara. Él y el niño deben estar muy vinculados.

— No comprendo adonde quieres llegar a parar — temiéndose que comprendía perfectamente.

Fue Levi quien respondió.

— Quiere decir que tengo que estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda soportarlo hasta que nazca el niño. Entre otras cosas, mi hijo sentirá mi poder a su alrededor, protegiéndolo. Necesita saber que estoy con él.

— Tómatelo como una aventura amorosa — sugirió Mikasa, que paso el brazo por sobre sus hombros en forma de abrazo.

— Sí, una aventura amorosa sin amor — musitó Hanji.

Y con el diablo por amante.

* * *

**Yietzelle **el capitulo dedicado a ti, ya que con esos "regalitos" a cualquiera le gusta actualizar y también a Talii que ella si al no recuerdo pidió actualización en el hermoso y desconocido grupo **"**Levihanji fans**" **mis amores

**Muchas gracias por los review**


	11. Paseo

**B**ueno les traigo una adaptación de un libro que termine de leer hace poco, los personajes pertenecen a** Isayama** y la idea es de **Nancy Kilpatrick**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**D**urante la segunda noche, tras la vuelta de Hanji al _château_, Levi fue a buscarla justo después de la puesta de sol, cuando aún quedaba algo de rosa en el cielo y se reflejaba sobre la superficie de un océano Atlántico en calma. Hanji estaba terminando la cena: otra vez hígado, espinacas y nabos.

— ¡Date prisa!

Levi tenía un aspecto increíblemente pálido y delgado, parecía una figura de cera. Tenía las mejillas hundidas, los ojos cansados, y parecía preocupado. Hanji sospechaba que necesitaba sangre.

Cinco minutos después, cuando ella terminó de cenar, él repitió:

— ¡Vamos!

Cuando terminó y se puso en pie, él la contempló de pies a cabeza con una ligera expresión de disgusto.

Ambos esperaron fuera al coche; Hanji en las escaleras, Levi de un lado a otro por el camino de grava. Hacía mucho calor y ella estaba sudando.

La puerta de entrada se abrió; era Mikasa, que salió fuera también. Llevaba un vestido recto y suelto de color lima limón, abierto por un lado, enseñando un hombro.

— Hola — saludó esta vez un poco mas expresiva de lo habitual, quizás era una forma de hacerle entender que le agradaba.

— Hola.

Mikasa también tenía ese aspecto demacrado, anoréxico y pálido. Observó a Levi caminar de un lado a otro, y comentó:

— Es genial antes de la primera copa.

— El chófer y la criada... ¿cómo es que no saben que ustedes son... diferentes?

— Tenemos nuestras tácticas. Para decirlo de un modo agradable, digamos que se trata de hipnosis. Hacen su trabajo, pero no consiguen llegar a la conclusión de que solo nos ven por las noches.

— ¿Y van a hacer eso con el médico también? — siguió preguntando Hanji - "Y con la Policía, naturalmente" - pensó.

— Claro — contestó Mikasa algo tensa.

— Escucha, quiero darte las gracias por ser tan amable conmigo — dijo la Zoe, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo — No sé qué habría hecho de no haber estado tú.

La pelinegra esbozó una expresión extraña. De pronto sus ojos parecieron echar chispas, y Hanji se sintió hechizada. Aquellos ojos le recordaron a una pieza de fruta que se había dejado en el patio un verano. Dos días después la fruta comenzó a moverse. Había tardado un buen rato en darse cuenta de que estaba cubierta de larvas.

Mikasa apartó la mano de Hanji suavemente.

— Eh, que yo tampoco soy nadie antes de la primera copa. Mantén las distancias. Para mí, hueles a un delicioso cóctel.

Por fin llegó un coche deportivo verde con la capota levantada. Eren conducía. Él también estaba pálido y alicaído. Mikasa se subió al coche, se despidió con la mano y ambos se marcharon. En cuestión de segundos llegó la limusina plateada.

Levi le sujetó la puerta y subió después de ella. El coche arrancó inmediatamente.

Durante los cuarenta minutos que duró el trayecto hasta Burdeos, Levi no la miró ni una sola vez. Parecía nervioso, y Hanji era lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer callada. Pero mientras recorrían el muelle por la orilla izquierda, ella preguntó:

— ¿Puedo salir y dar una vuelta por ahí hasta que vuelvas?

Él la observó brevemente, se dio la vuelta y contestó, de mal humor:

— ¡No seas ridícula!

Nada más parar el coche, él salió a toda prisa en dirección al muelle.

Hanji oyó la puerta de delante abrirse y cerrarse. Trató de abrir las dos puertas traseras, pero estaban cerradas. Sin duda tenían un sofisticado sistema de apertura y cierre que ella no entendía. Suspiró y encendió la luz interior. Esperaba encontrar algo que leer. No había nada. Suspiró otra vez. Al menos tenía aire acondicionado.

Durante un rato se distrajo cotilleando por los armarios y cajoncitos de la limusina. Había un mini bar completo, una nevera diminuta, vacía excepto por unos cubitos de hielo, un armario con platos, tazas y utensilios que parecían no haber sido usados nunca, dos sillones de repuesto, una radio, un casete y una colección de música moderna, una televisión y un vídeo con dos películas: una del nuevo James Bond y otra francesa titulada _La grande bouffe_. Hanji encendió la televisión, pero todos los programas eran en francés, así hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por concentrarse en una serie de humor.

Todo estaba ocurriendo muy deprisa, se dijo en silencio. Solo un mes antes se creía libre, pero de nuevo era prisionera y se veía obligada a tener un bebé que sería un monstruo. Ella sólita se lo había buscado. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué había vuelto. Tres días antes la idea le parecía tener sentido, pero en ese momento todo era como una extraña pesadilla.

Sonaron risas programadas.

No sentía nada por el niño que llevaba dentro. En realidad Hanji jamás había querido tener un hijo. Tiempo atrás, antes incluso de que su matrimonio fracasara, Lemus y ella habían hablado del tema. Ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado. Y un bebé siempre era un inconveniente. Hanji ni siquiera había aprobado aún los exámenes, y Lemus todavía tenía que hacerse una reputación profesional. Quizá en un par de años más, habían acordado. Se alegraba de haber esperado. Lo cierto era que jamás había sentido un verdadero deseo de tener un hijo. No se quedaba mirando a los niños por la calle, pensando en lo preciosos que eran y en cuánto le gustaría tener uno. Los únicos dos niños que formaban parte de su círculo de amigos le resultaban solo soportables, y eso durante tres horas como mucho. Siempre se alegraba de perderlos de vista.

Un hombre gritó "_¡Merde!" _y se oyeron más carcajadas. Entonces comenzaron los anuncios. Una mujer con un delantal blanco servía sopa en cuencos. Parecía el momento más feliz de su vida.

No quería tener al niño, esa era una de las cosas de las que estaba absolutamente segura. Pero tenía la sensación de que no podía hacer gran cosa al respecto. Se encontraba bien en ese momento, pero últimamente había estado tan enferma, vomitando a diario, que por lo general su estado era débil. Y emocionalmente estaba hundida. Durante cinco minutos estaba tranquila, estable, y de repente ¡zas!, otra vez caía al hoyo, como decía Mikasa. Le asustaba pensar que la noche anterior había estado considerando la idea del suicidio.

Hanji vio un anuncio de una película hecha especialmente para la televisión. Una mujer vestida de negro lloraba mientras otra la consolaba.

Deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pensó. Deseaba no haber estado expuesta al virus. Y que Levi fuera normal. Que él fuera amable con ella todo el tiempo. Deseaba que él no le hiciera reproches, no la humillara, no la tratara con brutalidad. Quizá él comenzara a tratarla mejor al estar embarazada. Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo. Levi no pondría en peligro al bebé. Ella podría negociar y tratar de conseguir lo que quería.

Oyó la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse, y luego se abrió la de atrás. Levi subió al coche. Parecía más vivo, pletórico. Apagó la televisión y la luz, y tomó el teléfono. Marcó unos cuantos botones y habló con el chófer. Hanji comprendió lo que decía. Le había ordenado ir al _Royal Medoc_. Durante los cinco minutos de trayecto al centro de la ciudad, él se giró hacia ella y la observó en silencio.

Al llegar al hotel, Levi salió primero. Habló con el chófer a través de la ventanilla delantera del coche durante unos minutos, dándole órdenes y sujetando a Hanji del brazo con firmeza. Nada más irse el coche, se giró hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Tomó el rostro de Hanji entre las manos, haciendo que se encorvara un poco.

— Rodéame con los brazos — pidió con voz suave.

La calle estaba abarrotada. Hanji vio a la gente mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo. Sonreían, asentían con aprobación, suponiendo que eran amantes. Repentinamente se le ocurrió ponerse a gritar y pedir ayuda.

— Solo voy a decirlo una vez — dijo Levi tan serio, que Hanji no pudo evitar fijar la vista en su rostro — No hagas ninguna estupidez. Ya sé que te costará, pero... — Levi la besó en los labios suavemente y añadió — Si te sales del guión, te haré más daño del que te han hecho jamás. Con bebé o sin él. Y tendrás que volver a definir la palabra dolor. ¿Estamos?

Hanji asintió. Él sonrió en su dirección, volvió a besarla y la estrechó con fuerza por el cuello. De camino al hotel él asintió, a modo de saludo, en dirección a unos cuantos conocidos e intercambió unos pocos «_bonsoirs_». Levi estaba desquiciado, pensó Hanji.

Se detuvieron ante el mostrador de recepción para recoger la llave de la habitación de Hanji y subieron. Una vez en la habitación, él encendió las luces y dijo:

— ¡Quítate el vestido y dámelo!

Hanji se quedó helada, dejó el bolso y comenzó a soltar los alfileres que sujetaban la parte del vestido que él le había rasgado. Se lo quitó deslizándolo por las caderas, lo dobló cuidadosamente y se lo tendió. De inmediato él lo hizo jirones y lo tiró a la papelera.

— No vuelvas a ponerte un vestido tan feo... al menos cuando estés conmigo. Quítate todo lo demás.

Ella se quitó las bragas, también rasgadas, y los zapatos.

— ¡Túmbate y ábrete de piernas!

— ¡No me hables así! — exclamó.

Él rió sarcástico y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿como a la puta que eres? ¿Qué esperabas? Querías pasarme el sida. ¿Te parece bonito?

— No quería, no lo planeé. Me figuré que si podías tenerlo lo más probable era que lo tuvieras antes de conocerme, con todos esos marineros... Al menos no podías pasármelo tú a mí.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué insististe tanto en que no bebiera tu sangre?

— Por si acaso, para no pasártelo. Pero eso lo pensé al principio, antes de que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales. Y después sencillamente no quería morir, eso es todo. Traté de decírtelo muchas veces. Y he vuelto para decírtelo — explicó Hanji, completamente ruborizada.

— ¡Bien!

Levi se dirigió al armario y sacó la maleta de Hanji. Tomo también los vestidos, faldas y blusas de sus perchas uno por uno y los arrojó de cualquier modo, de mala gana, en la maleta.

— Te vistes como una sirvienta, tienes el gusto de una camarera.

Una vez vacío el armario, Levi comenzó a sacar lo que había en la cómoda: una camiseta de color verde oliva en la que ponía «M*A*S*H*» y unos pantalones cortos de estilo militar en caqui. Excepto por el cepillo del pelo, el cepillo de dientes y el maquillaje, que Levi metió en el bolso de ella, lo demás fue a parar todo a la maleta.

Levi le tiró los pantalones cortos y la camiseta y ordenó:

— Ponte esto.

Hanji trató de sacar ropa interior de la maleta, pero él la detuvo, añadiendo:

— Nada de ropa interior, ponte la camiseta y los pantalones simplemente.

Ella se vistió y se calzó con el mismo zapato plano del día anterior.

— Súbete los bajos de los pantalones, dales varias vueltas.

Los dobló dos veces.

— Más.

Hanji lo dobló otra vez más.

— Dos veces más — ordenó él.

Llevaba los pantalones muy cortos. Demasiado, porque se le veía un poco el trasero.

— No puedo salir así, me da vergüenza.

— Típica angustia de un mortal. Son una pandilla de egocéntricos.

Hanji se sentó en la cama a esperar mientras él llamaba por teléfono.

En cuestión de minutos se presentó un botones. Levi le dio dinero y órdenes en francés. Luego le dijo a Hanji:

— Guardaré tu maleta en casa bien cerrada, no quiero ver esos trapos. Te los devolveré cuando te vayas. ¡Vamos!

El ascensor estaba lleno, pero todos se apretujaron.

Levi la rodeó inmediatamente por la cintura. Deslizó una mano por su espalda hacia abajo y la metió por dentro del pantalón delante de todo el mundo.

Hanji estaba avergonzada. Sabía que estaba colorada. Él se comportaba como un adolescente rebelde, pensó. Era imprevisible, y constantemente trataba de violentarla y humillarla.

Él pagó la cuenta del hotel mientras ella vaciaba la caja de seguridad. Al marcharse, un empleado la llamó:

— _Mademoiselle_, casi lo olvido. Tiene usted una carta. Llegó ayer.

Ella alargó la mano para recogerla, pero Levi se le adelantó. La miró por las dos caras y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Subieron al coche y se desplazaron un par de manzanas hasta un salón de belleza.

El propietario, un hombre bajito y guapo con gestos amanerados, saludó calurosamente a Levi, lo besó en ambas mejillas, mientras él solo suspiraba resignado, y lo llamó "_Ma belle bête noir"_. Casi todos los empleados lo saludaron. El propietario echó un vistazo a Hanji con una expresión que a ella le pareció de desaprobación, deslizó las manos por sus cabellos con profesionalidad y en pocos minutos ella tenía el pelo lavado y estaba sentada ante un espejo. Entonces ella vio a Levi reflejado en el espejo y se sorprendió. Él casi la había convencido de que era un vampiro.

Mientras el estilista le recogía unos cuantos mechones de pelo con pinzas, preparándoselo para cortar, Levi se sentó al borde del mostrador y comenzó a hojear un cuaderno con distintos estilos de peinados. Los dos hombres charlaron un rato, rieron a carcajadas e hicieron burlas con grandes aspavientos hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo.

En media hora, Hanji lucía un peinado alto, elegante, moderno y de estilo, que enseñaba el rostro más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. El estilista le puso gel y le secó el pelo con el secador mientras le daba forma con los dedos. Luego le echó laca. Una chica joven y guapa se acercó y la maquilló con colores vivos, destacando sus ojos con _kohl _de manera que parecieran más redondos y pintando sus labios en rojo oscuro. Hanji se miró al espejo y pensó que volvía a ser una adolescente.

La siguiente parada fue en una tienda de ropa de una de las calles más chic de Burdeos: _la rue Ste-Catherine_. Levi la obligó a probarse varias cosas, y de entre ellas eligió tres faldas, las tres muy similares, cuatro tops y un traje de pantalón y chaqueta de verano con un corte un tanto extraño, de color marrón. Empaquetaron la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que llevaba ella junto con la ropa nueva. Hanji salió de allí vestida con un short de tela marrón oscuro muy corto y una blusa burdeo de tres cuartas, con los puños de rayas verticales cafés y negras, muy entallada. Y sin ropa interior. Levi le colocó una cadena plateada en las caderas a modo de cinturón. Estaba hecho con eslabones grandes intercalados con otros más pequeños, y se abrochaba por delante con una pieza plana de ángulos pronunciados que asemejaba un candado de metal, con un agujero de cerradura con mucho estilo. De uno de los eslabones colgaba una llave antigua.

Cruzaron la calle y él le compró dos pares de zapatos negros de tacón bajo con finas tiras para atar a los tobillos y unas medias hasta medio muslo una tonalidad mas clara que su blusa. Sus zapatos planos viejos acabaron también en la bolsa, con los otros nuevos.

De vuelta al coche ella comentó:

— Dentro de un mes no me servirá nada.

— Dentro de un mes todo estará pasado de moda y te compraré ropa nueva.

Levi hizo una breve parada más. Volvió al coche con un largo pendiente de plata con forma de esposas, que Hanji se puso enseguida, y una pulsera de piel roja con una enorme piedra roja engastada.

— Date la vuelta — dijo él.

Le colocó algo alrededor del cuello. Era cómodo y se le ajustaba perfectamente, a pesar de que tenía el espacio justo para respirar. Hanji lo tocó.

— ¡Es un collar de perro!

— Procura no ladrar muy fuerte.

Volvieron a salir del coche juntos otra vez y nada más hacerlo, Levi le ató una cadena de un metro ochenta centímetros de largo a uno de los eslabones de la parte delantera del collar que le había puesto al cuello, enganchándoselo él a su vez a la trabilla del pantalón, de la que colgaba una esposa. Era como si estuviera paseando al perro, pensó Hanji. Eso la deprimió. Pero enseguida se sintió tan desconcertada, que se olvidó de sus propios sentimientos.

Pasearon tranquilamente a lo largo del paseo marítimo de le _vieux Bordeaux_. Levi la llevaba bien agarrada de la cintura, y además iban encadenados. Aquella parte de la ciudad tenía un aspecto delirante. Tipos ultramodernos, artistas y actores se codeaban con prostitutas, drogadictos y marginados formando una galería de extraños caracteres. Había gente haciendo malabarismo y mimo, otros vendían bisutería artesanal, cuadros o _walkmans _robados, y otros simplemente paseaban al perro. Unas cuantas vagabundas vestidas con _crepe de Chine _de color naranja y amarillo sucios pedían monedas; músicos ambulantes conectados a miniamplificadores tocaban música chirriante; algunos artistas esbozaban caricaturas con pasteles en la misma acera; exquisitas mujeres mayores vestidas con trajes caros ligaban con chaperos de ropa ajustada; tunecinos fumaban tabaco aromático en largas pipas y unas pocas parejas giraban al ritmo de la estridente música que salía por la puerta abierta de una discoteca: y todos parecían conocer a Levi. Muchas de las mujeres lo besaron efusivamente, y algunos hombres también. Y ninguno olvidó examinar su nueva adquisición: Hanji.

Ella se sentía extraña, avergonzada, marginada, ignorada y, segundos después, el centro de atención... por no mencionar verdaderamente atrapada.

Todos tenían algo que decir acerca de ella. Pero ella no entendía una palabra.

Levi parecía tomárselo todo con mucho entusiasmo. Era muy conocido. En su casa, con los otros locos, pensó Hanji. Saboreaba la atención que le prestaban, sonriendo con el orgullo de un coleccionista cuando aquellas criaturas de la noche alborotaban alrededor de Hanji. Ella solo quería esconderse en cualquier agujero.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas, Levi la llevó a un pequeño café situado en una calle estrecha, más allá de uno de los extremos del paseo marítimo, cerca de _La Grosse Cloche_, un alto campanario del siglo XVIII construido al estilo gótico en el que había un enorme reloj rodeado de graciosas figuras. Se sentaron en la terraza, en un lugar bien a la vista. Él charló con la gente de las mesas vecinas y llamó a otros que pasaban por allí. Pidió una ensalada de espinacas para Hanji y un plato de hígado que le sirvieron con _pommes frites. _En cierto momento, mientras Levi estaba distraído charlando, el camarero le preguntó a ella en un terrible inglés si quería algo de beber.

— _Vin _— respondio, añadiendo — _rouge_.

Eran dos de la docena de palabras francesas que conocía. Pero cuando llegó el vino, Levi ordenó al camarero que se lo llevara y trajera un vaso de leche caliente.

Hacia las cuatro de la madrugada abandonaron el café. Él la tomó de la mano mientras bajaban hacia el río y cruzaban el _Pont de Pierre_. Levi le señalaba los lugares de interés turístico por el camino como si ella fuera una amiga de visita por la ciudad. _Le Monument des Girondins_, _I´Hôtel de Ville_, y la _Cathédrale Saint-André_, de estilo gótico, y su _Tour Pey-Berland, _al lado.

— ¿Ves la estatua dorada de la Virgen en lo alto de la torre? — preguntó Levi — La Virgen y St. André están comunicados por un pasaje subterráneo.

Al rato volvieron a cruzar el Garona y pasearon por la orilla izquierda, tomando el mismo camino que había tomado Hanji la noche en que se conocieron. Pero aquella noche fatídica el nivel del agua era más bajo. Continuaron por la misma calle y llegaron al lugar donde había caído el fiambre. Luego se dirigieron hacia el oeste, más allá de donde estaban atracados los barcos grandes, alejándose del centro de la ciudad. Aún seguía haciendo calor, pero la humedad había disminuido un poco, así que Hanji no se sentía tan incómoda. Sin embargo, estaba cansada.

— ¿Podemos parar un rato? Me duelen los pies. Es porque los zapatos son nuevos, no me he acostumbrado.

Levi se volvió y tiró de ella. La observó, aparentemente complacido con su nuevo aspecto, y la besó en los labios. Una pareja pasó por detrás de ellos hacia el oeste.

Enseguida comenzó a besarla con pasión, con agresividad. Tiró de la blusa, descubriendo los pechos, y le bajo el short hasta las rodillas.

— ¡No! — exclamó ella mientras trataba de taparse.

Pero él no se apartó. Le hizo darse la vuelta.

— Agárrate a eso — dijo él, señalando el poste de una farola.

Un gemido salió de labios de Hanji al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué aquí?, ¿por qué ahora?

Pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguir protestando. Además, ¿qué importaba ya?

Él la tomó por detrás, agarrándola de las caderas, penetrando despacio su vagina y moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de ella. El cielo sobre sus cabezas era límpido, la luna llena. A sus pies oía el ruido del agua rompiendo contra el muelle, y los jadeos de los dos. Le sorprendió que su vagina estuviera húmeda, y más aún oírse gemir de placer.

* * *

**Yietzelle **me prometiste dibujo y como que me entusiasme y me puse a adaptar el capitulo, **Carolina **esto es como una doble actualización?

**PD:** Alkimista, cuando vas a actualizar? T-T

Saludos, abrazos y babas para el grupo de face "Levihanji fans" 3

**Muchas gracias por los review**

*la ropa de hanji la saque de un dibujo, saquen los "-"  
ht-tp-:/-/25-. -mbl-r.c-om-/c1-623-0f8-c509-ba7-9d1-08b-c42f-a8a1-9c3/-tum-blr_mq-2eu-1tag-K1s-q6j-zuo1_5-00.p-ng


End file.
